Magnifique
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: This is the name of the leader of the Saints, the savior of the entire world from a nuclear missile, and the newly elected president of the United States of America. Jeanie Magnifique soon has to try and save Earth and her allies from the mysterious and enigmatic Zinyak and his advanced tech and alien forces. Can she survive the trials? M rated. Reviews welcome. Based off SR4
1. Alien Invasion

**This fic is about the game Saints Row 4.  
** **It is told in the POV of the main OC (Jeanie Magnifique) and it will be talking about most of the other Saints Row games in the process. Please, alert me if I get some information wrong so I can fix it in the future.  
** **With this out of the way, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Well, I don't know how I managed to disarm that nuclear missile that was headed for the White House in America. Nor did I have any idea of how I survived busting through the ceiling of the White House and surviving the fall from that great a height without a parachute. But the country was nearly unanimous in their decision. I saved them all from the corrupt army man of Cyrus Temple and saved the world from being wiped out by nuclear Armageddon. They all wanted me to become the president of the United States. ME! A gang leader of the Third Street Saints and having countless murders and crimes under my belt, becoming the president of the greatest country on Earth! It was all so surreal, but I happily accepted the offer. And so, once that old coot in Trump left the office, I finally was allowed to do the order of business in the White House for my first day of duty. Hell, I'd even enlisted some of my friends, former allies, and even a couple of bad guys gone good from my past gang years to become part of my oval office.

Kinzie Kensington, the smartest woman I knew, was now the head of the CIA and press secretary and she couldn't be more thrilled about it. After all, she was kicked out for years because of another one of my new members to the military in Matt Miller. He was an avid hacker and troublemaker, him managing to hack Kinzie during her original CIA time and her hating his guts ever since. But now that the two of them were working together in the CIA with Kinzie being the intelligence officer and commander and Matt being in charge of computer analytics, I'm sure that if they started to work together, they could at least have a positive time together.

Then there was Asha, who was already a very important army woman in her own right, her being a member of the United Kingdom's version of the CIA for a good few years before I had her join the White House as my brute enforcer and Presidential protection in the form of MI6 when the Secret Service wasn't around. And speaking of Secret Service, that honor went to my bestie in Shaundi, who had been with me ever since my Steelport Days. She was nonstop business all the time, which made her perfect as my chief of Secret Service. I could handle myself very well, but in times of crisis, she was my go-to girl.

Meanwhile, Pierce, the poster boy for the Third Street Saints and the one in charge of all the marketing, was my Communications Director. It was up to him to take the calls of the different problems that our country may face and tell me of the real issues among the numerous fakes. Also, Oleg, the biggest guy with the biggest heart I'd ever met back in Steelport, was my Paparazzi enforcer. No dirty pics would be allowed at all so long as he was with me. He'd teach them a lesson with his gigantic biceps, which were bigger than most of our heads!

Finally, there were my two most important party members. My vice president was Kieth David. THE Kieth David! He was the one who would show me the ropes and what to do as my new duties as the president, which I knew I had a lot to learn. And as for my Chief of Staff, no man could do that job other than Ben King. He was originally from a bad gang called the Vice Kings in Stillwater before his bitch Tanya Winters took over and tried to kill him. He's been loyal to the Saints ever since and though he was disappointed about not being the Vice President, he understood that it needed to be someone who could show me how to be a real deal president. He was perfectly content with being Chief of Staff, since he loved to boss others around.

I then made my way down the hall and was approached by a person that was in charge of medical science. "Misses President! We wanted to know, we have the technology to cure one of these two ailments, but only one... do you want to be the president that ends world hunger? Or the one who cures cancer?" the man asked me. I was a bit taken aback, but I thought for a minute and pointed at the cancer.

"It had a good run, but cancer is gonna be sorry it ever messed with humanity," I smiled at that as I then walked down the hall some more and started to get heckled by someone obviously not from the press.

"You really think yer hot stuff? A woman thug crime lord running the country?! Hah! I bet ya can't even defend yer-... SELF! GAHOogh..." the guy exclaimed when I punched his dickhead to shut him up.

After going down the hall some more, I met up with another one of my friends from the past, Josh Birk, who was a film director and was going to make a documentary about my life in the White House. "Hey, Magnifique! Oleg and I are gonna go to the bar tonight and get seven kinds of action! You want in?" he asked in excitement. I admired his offer and under normal circumstances I would've said yes. But I didn't want to be a negative influence of a president.

"Um... not today. Maybe another time, Josh. But not right now. I have a press conference to get to and it'll probably take all night," I said. And for those of you unaware, I had a slight French accent to my voice because of my being part French. But it only got really heavy when I was under stress or when I was very mad.

"Understandable. After all, you wouldn't want your reputation worried on the first day of duties," Josh smiled.

"Exactly," I smirked back as I petted his shaggy head, me seeing that a reporter took a shot of me doing that, which Oleg immediately tackled him to the ground and smashed the camera. "Nice one, Oleg," I smiled at the enforcer. I then finally made it to the conference and saw that the crowd was a bit rowdy, particularly about Kinzie speaking to them.

"Miss Kinzie! Do you have anything to say about how you spent a million dollars for high grade weaponry?" the reporter asked, me kind of knowing about this already.

"Okay... um... next question?" Kinzie asked, obviously not used to this yet. I then was approached by Shaundi to my right and she said something in my ear.

"Kinzie ordered for high-grade satellites because she detected a strange abnormality above the planet's atmosphere. It looked to be a gigantic blip that was as big as a fourth of this entire planet," Shaundi said to me, which I could tell was not good.

"So what does that mean? Was she right about the aliens? Or is something bigger?" I asked. The answer was proven when, out of nowhere, a giant light actually burst through the roof and right above Kinzie, her gasping and shrieking in horror as she was sucked up into the sky by the light! I gasped and knew I had to do something! "Shaundi! Come with me to the gun cabinet! We're taking the fight to these aliens!" I exclaimed at her, Shaundi nodding and us rushing down the halls, only for us to see some more lights crash the party and for them to actually kidnap Pierce, King, and Kieth!

"We gotta hurry!" I exclaimed as I then started to notice strange reptilian creatures appear in the White House. The aliens had arrived. And they did not look like the friendly type.

We eventually reached the gun cabinet and Shaundi waited outside with her gun to take care of any incoming threats as I got a burst rifle, a shotgun (my favorite to use), some dual SMGs, and a rocket launcher in case things went even more south. But then I heard another light pierce through the ceiling and rushed over to see that Shaundi had been sucked up and Asha was joining her! "ASHA! NO!" Matt exclaimed as he tried to jump in and save her, which was a dumb move as he too got abducted! I then got a message from a reporter of all people on my phone.

"Get to the front grounds! Activate the White House Defense Bunker! Time to attack the ships!" she said, me listening and heading outside while dealing with any kind of aliens that wished to do my harm. I then got onto the Defense system and started to shower the alien UFOs with some missiles and lasers of my own, managing to do quite a bit of damage to the smaller ships and causing the bigger ship to fall to the ground afterwards. I then got off the defense turret and smashed my way into the cockpit, a much bigger alien being in the cockpit and laughing at how I tried to bust in before I finally managed to do so.

"Leave this planet alone in the name of President Jeanie Magnifique!" I exclaimed at him with my heavy French accent as I tried to shoot him and gasped at something I didn't see coming. He had some kind of protection to my bullets and they just ricocheted right off of him! "What ze flip are you supposed to be?!" I growled at him as I got out my rocket launcher and tried to shoot him with that, my shock plain as day when he actually made me fly off the ground and he smacked my body into the metal walls, which hurt like all hell! It felt like I was being smashed with a gun all over my body until he looked at me and brought me to his face.

"Aw, no fight left in you? I thought you'd be a better fight?" the alien asked, him being able to speak not surprising me. Anyone that had these powers definitely had to be able to speak. I simply spat in his face as I couldn't control my limbs at all and the big guy simply slammed me into the ground and smirked a bit. "I am Zinyak, ruler of the Zin Empire... oh I'm going to have some fun breaking you," the alien leader smiled as I then fell unconscious. Too much pain... I then closed my eyes and got conked out... for how long though? I had no freaking clue (Yeah, I didn't swear, which is one trait that made me different from other gangs. I never swore unless someone really ticked me off).

* * *

I didn't know where I was when I woke up, but I immediately knew something was different by my area I was in. It looked way too pretty to be a place on an alien spaceship. I didn't like where this was going, but for some reason, my body got up from the bed and started to... oh god no... stop walking like an idiot! Come on! Stop it! I kept on telling this to myself until my body forced me to slide down the railing of a set of stairs and I heard a voice followed by laughter. "Leave it to the Saints! Starring, Jeanie Magnifique!" I heard a voice say that sounded like a 50's cheesy sitcom.

"Oh come the fuck on! I am not a sitcom person! Snap out of it, me! Come on!" I exclaimed at myself, but my body didn't listen. It instead went to the table and started to painfully eat some cereal followed by a laugh track with each bite. "Oh, you want to play hardball, do you, me? Well maybe I should do something that will break my consciousness to your thick head!" I exclaimed as I breathed in and started to swear nonstop with all the swears in the book as well as some derogatory words being repeated over and over again I didn't expect it to work, but it worked!

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!" I exclaimed in front of a woman in the house, her being a maid and gasping at when I said that word in front of her.

"We don't take kindly to that language around here, miss. Is something the matter?" she asked me as she grabbed a knife.

"Is something ze matter?! Yes something is ze matter! I hate zese stupid 50's sitcoms! Come on out, you alien sodajerk! I know you're pulling the strings! Show your face! I'm gonna smash it!" I exclaimed as I then heard a voice I never expected to hear. It was my Head of Press!

"Boss! Are you okay? The simulation is destabilizing everywhere! Whatever the hell you did, it's obvious that it's getting too much for it! I didn't think you'd be able to get out of the loop, but I'm shocked you did this as quickly as I did!" I heard Kinzie's voice say all around me.

"Kinzie?! Where are you? I kinda need help here!" I exclaimed as I burst out of the house and jumped into the nearest car, as the maid was approaching me with the knife in her hand.

"It's a simulation of your worst fears! A place filled with things that you hate and you having no control over them. You're somewhere on the ship and asleep in a capsule. That was what it was like for me and Kieth, but we escaped first. You need to destroy the simulation completely before you can wake up," Kinzie said to me. But then I heard another voice come onto the field as I saw the simulation change slightly.

"Now why would you want to do that, my dear president?" I heard Zinyak's voice say as his face appeared in a hologram.

"Shut it, lizard man! Let me out of here! Nobody kidnaps the president of the United States! NOBODY KIDNAPS MAGNIFIQUE!" I exclaimed at him as I tried to punch the face, but got my face grabbed by his giant, meaty paws.

"I think you need to learn obedience, hon... here, your own personal playground, where everything belongs to me. Now do me a favor and stay there. Forever," Zinyak smiled as he opened up a hole underneath me and I gasped as I fell down and onto the grass of a patch of ground I knew well. It was the ground that was by Kinzie's old base of operations in Steelport!

"Boss! Jeanie, what's going on?! The simulation suddenly changed drastically to look exactly like Steelport!" Kinzie said with shock.

"It's Zinyak's doing. He's trying to make it harder for me to escape... I need to find out some way to get out of this place and to the real world," I frowned as I lost the heaviness in my accent. Maybe because of the familiar territory, but then again, anything was better than that hellhole of a 50's sitcom.

"Okay... give me a moment and I'll try and think of a way that you can disrupt the system," Kinzie said. I waited for a bit and decided to drive around for a bit on a motorcycle, missing the feeling of doing so for some reason. This simulations was exactly like Steelport looked like, which I smiled at the authenticity and the little touches. The only difference were giant towers of red and black metal as well as some statues of Zinyak plastered all over the place.

"Okay, here's an idea. There are some stray data clusters all over this place. Maybe if you collect 3 of them, you may be able to get some kind of upgrade to your powers," Kinzie said.

"Really?" I asked as I noticed a large cylinder of blue codes in front of me and by Kinzie's workshop. "Would they happen to look light blue and look like codes in a cylindrical shape?" I asked her.

"Looks like you already found one! Pick it up and find a few more. They'll absorb into your body in the simulation so you can go about getting more powerful," Kinzie said.

I then touched the cluster and gasped at how my body suddenly felt lighter and more invigorated! "I already sense some power left the simulation and entered you! Just grab 2 more and you may be able to get something useful!" Kinzie smirked.


	2. Escape the Simulation

**Chapter 2**

I soon found the other two clusters without trouble and I felt stronger... I felt like I could literally do anything! I tried to jump for joy and I gasped at how I jumped from the ground of Kinzie's base all the way to the roof of it in one jump! "Oh my gosh... I CAN JUMP LIKE SUPERMAN!" I exclaimed in giddiness at this.

"I'm going to put you in a training simulation to test out super jumping and super speed," Kinzie said, the scenery suddenly changing to look like I was on a giant skyscraper with tons of skyscrapers in front of me. "Okay, just run normally and you'll see you can move at extremely fast speeds. Try to run and jump across this large gap to the next building," Kinzie said, me smiling and doing just that, gasping at how awesome it felt to do that and stick the landing. "Next up, time for a stationary jump. Try jumping to the upper part of this structure," Kinzie said, me smiling and doing the same thing I did in the original simulation, making it a few feet over the top in the process.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" I gawked.

"Okay, now try for this gap here," Kinzie said, putting the gap extremely far out, me gasping at how far it was.

"How am I supposed to jump that far? I may have super powers, but that looks too far even for me, Kinzie," I gawked.

"That's where you're wrong. If you try to activate your super speed in the air, you can glide over there and then jump on the walls to finish getting to the top," Kinzie said, me gasping at that as I jumped in the air and tried to dash forward in the air, gasping at how I zoomed through the air like a flying squirrel and I slammed my foot first at the wall and started to jump up the walls, which felt awesome!

"HAH! Forget Spiderman! I'm Spiderwoman now!" I smiled at that as Kinzie then ended the simulation and I reappeared back at her base by the water.

"Okay, the more clusters you gather, the stronger your powers will become. And I have an idea of how to get you a new power right now that can be useful for combat. It requires you to break the simulation a bit by running super fast through the streets. Can you handle it?" Kinzie asked.

"Madame, I was born ready! Now where to?" I smirked at her.

"Head to the front entrance of the nearest Planet... Zin store... apparently he replaced the word Saints with Zin and made the place into his own personal shopping icon. Dammit, now I hate him even more," Kinzie groaned.

"You and me both, Double K," I frowned at her, using my pet name for her.

"Thanks... I like it when you call me that," Kinzie smiled as I rushed over to the Planet Zin store and saw that it had a statue of Zinyak on the roof and inside the store. "Okay, starting the simulation now..." Kinzie said, me seeing a large blue ring appear in front of me as well as small green orbs. "In order to break this part of the system for an upgrade to your powers, you'll need to speed through the streets with your super speed and make it through all the blue checkpoints in order. These green power orbs will increase your maximum speed and the red firewalls will hinder your progress. You'll need to complete it in under 40 seconds to break the simulation and get some powers. Are you ready?" Kinzie asked.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," I smiled.

"3, 2, 1, GO, GO, GO!" Kinzie exclaimed as I started to rush off and through the first blue checkpoint and through the streets of the place, managing to kick up tons of dust in the process and making cars explode that I rammed right through! I made it to the final checkpoint in under 40 seconds, under 30 seconds, hell, even under 3 seconds because of the speed and because I got timer freezers when I went through each different checkpoint!

"Amazing! You did great! The system is heavily disrupted and you got yourself a new power... time to load the simulation," Kinzie said, her changing the scenery as I felt my hand and felt it was cold to the touch on the outside and was light blue in color... but it felt perfectly fine other than that.

"Okay, your power is the ability to shoot ice out of the palm of your hand at any time, just with a slight cool down time between blasts. It'll freeze anything that comes into contact with the blast that isn't you. Here, try using it on these dummy programs," Kinzie said, me smirking as I sent a blast of freezing cold at an enemy and he was completely frozen. I then took my fists and punched him through the face, which ended him quickly.

"You can also shoot them with your guns when they're frozen to kill them. Hit them enough for their entire body to shatter!" Kinzie smirked as she formed 3 more baddies, me shooting a freezing blast at them, which they were all frozen to the stop and I got an SMG on me. I immediately showered them with bullets until all three exploded in ice shards and body parts!

But then I heard a roar from out of nowhere. "What was that?" I gasped.

"I-I don't know... I think Zinyak's Warden is coming in to play! Be careful!" Kinzie exclaimed as I saw a gigantic hulking brute of Zinyak's army appear in front of me. He had a shield on him similar to Zinyak's as well, me thinking he'd be impossible to kill until Kinzie said. "Ah, I see... that shield is made of technology linked to the simulation! If you shoot him with a super powered shot, it'll lower the shield long enough for you to finish him off!" Kinzie smirked.

"Great! Then let's do it!" I smirked as I then shot the big boy and froze him solid, followed by my peppering him with my shotgun, which broke him free before I finally did him in, the Warden getting dizzy and Kinzie telling me something shocking.

"He's weakened, but not defeated. Enter his body and steal his powers! He'll try to fight you out, but keep resisting and you'll be able to get out of the Simulation! Kinzie smirked. I immediately listened and rushed and connected my now-digital body into the Warden, me destroying his body from the inside out and being successful in only under 10 seconds. All of him entered me and I gasped as the simulation ended and I saw a strange white door appear next to me in what looked to be a park in front of a chapel. "Go through that door and you'll wake up in the real world. Kieth and I will be around to get you back to Earth when you wake up. Be careful, boss," Kinzie said.

"It's a given, since I'll be a sitting duck," I said as I walked through the door and I immediately felt my perspective change all around me.

* * *

I gasped awake and saw I was covered in some kind of liquid containment unit with red liquid surrounding me. I immediately smashed my way out with the mask that was on my face and I jumped out, which hurt a bit as the Zin did something to me that was beyond humiliating. "Sacrebleu! My clothes! Zey're gone!" I gasped as I then got a message from Kinzie as I found a ray gun supply nearby, completely unguarded and it containing some alien weapons in the form of a burst rifle, a pistol, a shotgun, and an SMG. "Time to kill some alien scum," I growled as I then got Kinzie starting to talk to me on my radio, which was on my headset and was unaffected by the red liquid.

"Are you there, boss?" she asked.

"Oui, I am. Where are you located at?" I asked as I then heard the alarm go out throughout the place. And since I was no longer protected by any kind of armor or clothes, I had to hide from any kind of aliens that ran in full groups.

"I'm located at the northern bay. According to my scanners, you're in the center part of the ship. Go north as far as you can. From these scanners, you're pointing to the west. Turn to your right and start going north," Kinzie said to me.

"Of course, I'll try to stay out of sight as much as possible," I said, me going through the place and hiding behind some places if Zin came out in multiple groups. But any of them that came out in groups of two or three, I killed them all with a single head shot each. I wasn't the best in the Saints for nothing. I could shoot faster and more accurate than any old western or action movie star in the world. I then made it to the northern bay and only then did I have a cavalry appear behind me, them trying to attack me with their own weapons as I saw Kinzie appear in a giant ship owned by Zinyak, her opening it up and me seeing her inside.

"Hop in! Quickly!" I heard her say, me shooting behind me as I ran to the ship, jumping into it and Kinzie helping me into the ship before she gave Kieth the order. "Get us the hell outta here, VP Kieth!" Kinzie shouted. The hatch then shut itself and I hugged Kinzie as I then looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks for rescuing me, K," I smiled at her.

"You're naked," she frowned.

"Shut up and help me find some clothes, then," I frowned at her as Kieth then drove through the ship and I got a spacesuit on. Only then did we make it out of Zinyak's mothership and I got the idea to call Oleg. I called him on my phone and he answered.

"Hello? Oleg asked me.

"Oleg? It's Magnifique. Where ze hell are you?" I asked him.

"We're at the Broken Shillelagh, me and Josh. Where the hell are you at?" Oleg asked.

"We got abducted by aliens. Get the military together and help us take them ou-" I was about to finish my sentence until I looked out the front of the ship to Earth and gasped audibly and froze up. I then dropped my phone as Zinyak started to talk to us.

"I tried to warn you," Zinyak said with a smugness in his voice as I felt something snap inside of me. The entire earth had just been annihilated! All that was left was a bunch of rocks! HE HAD KILLED EVERY SINGLE CREATURE ON EARTH!

"RRRRRRRRGGGGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !" I exclaimed in pure rage as I felt some kind of power erupt all over my body and I seethed in and out with pure anger directed at Zinyak. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU JUST KILLED ALL OF THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE! I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR OUT YOUR EYES, GROW A DICK, AND FUCKING SKULLFUCK YOU, YOU OVERGROWN BASALISK! ! !" I exclaimed in pure rage as Kinzie simply sobbed at something I knew for a fact she was crying at. Oleg. She and her were besties just like me and Shaundi were besties. Now he was completely gone. Never to be seen again. But Kieth's attention was on something else. He looked at me when I saw something on me.

"Boss... You're glowing white... and you have purple wings on your back... What the hell is going on?!" he gawked at me, me sighing as I felt behind me and felt two semi-there wings on my back that were shaped like butterfly wings.

"I guess that the Zin aren't the only ones who have control over their powers in the real world, little president," Zinyak spoke into the radio, me snarling at him angrily.

"Mark my fucking words, Zinyak. We will kill you for zis! And we will save all our friends in the process that you abducted! You won't survive another day of life on our lifetime! I swear it in the name of the THIRD STREET SAINTS!" I exclaimed as I sighed afterwards and calmed down, me feeling my powers subside for now, but still there.

Zinyak then hung up and I looked at my friends with a frown. "Do we know where the others of the Saints are at?" I asked them.

"Well, all of their capsules are actually on this ship, us having to grab them before we rescued you. The only ones we couldn't find, however, were yours and Matt Miller's," Kieth David said to me.

"Well, I can only guess as to why Matt wasn't found... any comment, Double K?" I frowned at Kinzie.

"You got me there, boss. Just a small bit of payback," Kinzie said.

"Well, just for you leaving him in the lurch, I think we should try to rescue him first. Mind telling me how to help him out?" I asked as Kieth then went back to Zinyak's ship and we hid ourselves underneath the garbage hatch of the ship.

"Well, that's the thing... you can only try to break out of it yourself. It's very difficult for others and we can't help out anyone else, not even the ones on our ship. We need some kind of inside man within the system that can connect our brains to our friends' simulations. They all have different simulations that are modeled after what they fear or hate the most. For me and you, it was the same thing. We were fearful of a world full of order and no chaos. Nothing more orderly than a saccharin 50's sitcom," Kinzie frowned.

"As for me, mine was where I was fighting my own personal demons... it was too horrible to mention, but luckily, my conscience helped me break free of their control," Kieth frowned.

"Okay, so how are we going to find an inside-man in the system?" I asked, the computer starting to speak.

"Perhaps I can assist you with that," said a reserved voice on our computer.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I do not remember my name, but I was once in a situation similar to yours. I was once kidnapped by Zinyak and fought the simulation he put me in. My body has long expired since then, so I only exist in the simulations. I can help you break your allies out of jail, but you need to prove yourself to me to earn my respect. Then we can go about finding me a body both in the simulation and in the real world," the person said.

"How can we know we can trust you?" Kinzie asked him.

"I don't expect you to trust me. But the reality is that, if you choose not to help me so I can help you, your friends will end up just like me. They will become part of the simulation because of their bodies failing them from old age. On the one hand, that means I may have some companions, but I'd need to wait for about 80 years for that to happen," he said.

"Rgh... I normally wouldn't trust a stranger that is part of a genocidal alien's simulation, but you make a valid point... fine. Can you put me back in the simulation by chance, Kinzie?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I can. Just step into this device and close your eyes. I'll transfer your body to the same place you were when you exited the simulation. If you want to ever go back into the simulation, you need to use this device. Some of us can join you if you wish for future missions," Kinzie explained.

"I choose to trust you, tech genius," I smiled at her, Kinzie blushing at that.

"Thanks for the compliment, Magnifique," Kinzie smiled at me.

"Okay... I'm going in..." I sighed in and out as I closed my eyes and I felt my mind switch into the simulation in a snap.


	3. Meeting Jake

**Chapter 3**

Once I re-entered the simulation, I immediately had an arrow appear in front of me that I saw I couldn't touch, but it was pointing to the northwest. "This arrow shall lead you to a training simulator where you can prove your worth to me. It is located in a rift that is interconnected with the simulations for all people under Zinyak's simulations. Nothing will happen to them when we are in there except for me testing you with a challenge fitting your newfound powers," the man in the system said.

"So can I call you something until we get you a body?" I asked him.

"Depends on the name of choice.

"I was thinking I could name you Jake. Would you mind that?" I asked him.

"That name sounds nice. Okay, Jake for now, until we get me a new body," he said as I ran, jumped, and glided my way through the streets and buildings, picking up numerous different data clusters on the way, which only added onto my powers that I had. I eventually reached the rift and saw that it was actually harming the humans that were in the simulation that got near it. Their bodies all malformed into monstrosities like some having gigantic eyes, some having their arms and legs become extremely long, and others had their heads puffed up to giant size. But they didn't mind at all as I touched the rift and I entered it, seeing I was warped to a platform and a bunch of platforms were in front of me, them looking to be fashioned like dart boards of sorts.

"You will need to jump onto the platforms to disrupt the system within the rift. The closer you jump to the middle of the platform, the stronger the disruption becomes. Disrupt it enough and I will be able to get out of the simulations once I find a suitable body. This is your test. Disrupt the system by jumping on every single platform quickly and making it to the final platform before your 10 minutes are up," Jake said to me, which I listened and started to jump directly in the center of each of the different platforms that appeared in front of me, finding it was quite easy to do.

Once I got about halfway there, Jake started to talk some more. "I was once a member of a very good planet in a far away galaxy. My people looked almost like yours do, only we had longer ears and had details on our bodies like that of your Earthly foxes, such as the ears and tails. I may never be able to see my family and friends again, but Zinyak spared their planet so long as they all stayed under the rule of the Zin Empire. I can not wait until you can get his overgrown ass dethroned," Jake said.

"We both agree on that much," I smiled as I finally made it to the final platform, me immediately being warped out of the rift and seeing it was now white and it no longer affected anyone that went near it. "Okay, Kinzie. I just passed his test, now where can I find a suitable body for him to possess in the virtual and real world?" I asked her.

"From what I've seen, there should be a virtual body in that world called a Control and Interface Device, or CID for short. There are also a few on this ship, but he'll need the virtual one before he can inhabit the real one," Kinzie said.

"And where can I find a CID bot?" I asked.

"You're in luck. The Zin have a supply by a hot spot to the north of you. It's sure to be heavily guarded, though, so watch your sixth," she said to me.

"Oui," I smiled back at her as I then flew my way over to the place in question and started to take out the numerous different aliens with both my powers and my guns, shattering tons of them before I went to the CID machines. "Gentle..." I said as I touched the first one and it short-circuited and fell to the ground. "Dammit! Please work this time..." I frowned as I tried the second one, only for it to blow up!

"Be careful and try not to touch them!" Kinzie groaned at me. I sighed and went to the third of them, holding my hand gently by it, but not touching it, the CID then purring a bit and making some whirring sounds before it willingly followed me.

"Whew... thank goodness... okay, now where do I go to download Jake into the robot?" I asked.

"Go to a high vantage point with few Zin," Kinzie said.

"Okay," I said as I led the CID bot to an area that had no Zin around and I was atop a roof.

"Downloading AI into the robot," Kinzie said.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"Roughly 55 minutes," she said, me gasping and growling.

"55 MINUTES?! Zat is about 52 minutes too long!" I groaned at her.

"Sorry, but the connection here is slow, and besides, there are no Zin around here!" Kinzie frowned.

"Is zere any way we can speed zis up?" I groaned, growing a bit agitated.

"Well, if you went to a place like a power plant or something, the download would go much faster, but it has more Zin," Kinzie said.

"Don't care. If it does it faster, then I'm going to the power plant," I frowned as I grabbed the CID and rushed off for the nearest power plant, heading there and hooking the CID up to the electrical feed there, Kinzie then beginning again.

"Okay, downloading now," Kinzie said, followed by Jake saying something in the CID bot... repeatedly.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," he said nonstop, me wondering what was going on.

"What's going on, Kinzie?" I asked her.

"I think that's just his thoughts, but he's starting to download now. It'll take about 15 minutes now, just take care of any Zin that get in the way," Kinzie said, the cavalry already starting to arrive. I froze their vehicles as well as them and then peppered their rides with my shotgun, it actually managing to affect them quite a bit until they all got destroyed. "I think I can speed it up a bit more with some more power. Go to the different power nodes around this place and turn them on. One to the south and one to the north," Kinzie said.

"Got it," I said, me rushing off and going to turn on the power node to the south first, which I did so after clearing out some more Zin. And then I got out to the north and did the same there, only for Kinzie to start speaking again.

"Okay, everything's coming in faster now... faster, faster... TOO FAST! CID's overheating! Get there quickly and hit him with an ice attack to cool him down! HURRY!" Kinzie exclaimed, me rushing back to Jake and hitting him with a freeze blast, him cooling down after that and Kinzie breathing a sigh of relief. "Okay... I've diverted some of the flow, so it shouldn't happen again... it'll only take 3 minutes for him to fully upload," Kinzie said.

"Thank god for that!" I complained as the Zin started to send more militia at me and I gasped at the halfway point because of something that suddenly came to crash the party. "WHAT ZE HECK?! Murderbots! Freaking muderbots!" I gawked as I started to assault them with my shotgun, them taking at least 5 hits at close range to kill effectively, which was 4 hits too many! "Dang, those things are hard to kill!" I said as I noted that no more Zin were coming after that. The CID robot completed its downloading in the process and it sighed before speaking.

"Downloading completed... I thank you, Magnifuck," Jake said, me looking at him in shock when he said that.

"Magnifique, Jake. Not Magnifuck," I frowned at him.

"Oh, apologies... I am not well versed in your planet's many languages," he said.

"Anyways, I got him a body on the ship and his own little room. Wait.. something's happening!" Kinzie exclaimed as I heard a large booming sound from behind me and saw another Warden suddenly appear, it being covered in a green shield for a change!

"It must be here because of me helping Jake escape the simulation!" I gawked as I then looked surprised at what it did next. The Warden picked something up with a laser that came out of its head and tried to fling it at me! I immediately rolled out of the way and shot him with an ice blast, resulting in it being frozen solid, which let me go to town with my SMGs until it finally cracked open and, after a few more rounds blasted into its body, it got dazed, prompting me to enter its body and, once again, in less than 10 seconds, I absorbed all of its body... and I swear I could feel something open up in my brain. Tons of knowledge being poured in all at once.

"Oh my... I feel like I know everything! I have become death! Hahaha!" I laughed loudly as I rubbed my forehead at my new knowledge, seeing it actually grew a bit as well.

"Welcome to being able to move things with your mind," Kinzie smiled at me as I felt another training simulation come on.


	4. Matt Miller Rescue Mission

**Chapter 4**

Once I found out that the power I got in question was actually Telekinesis (and thinking it was AWESOME), Jake then went ahead and told me that he could take me to Matt's location through the Broken Shillelagh in the town. "Once you enter into Matt's simulation, you'll need to fight your way through the systems in order to reach him," Jake said to me before Kinzie butted in.

"Why the hell are we rescuing Matt Miller?! You know how much I hate him, right?!" Kinzie growled at me.

"Better to free him first as he's the only one on the ship. I'd rather not have the hassle of getting him last, as Zinyak will have much more security at that time. Trust me, Kinzie, it's better that we get Matt first before anything happens to him," I said.

"Fine, I'll help you as much as I can. Just know that you can't use your weapons or superpowers while in another person's simulation minus your pistols," Kinzie said.

"Powers or no, I'm going to get Matt out of here," I said, me entering the portal and having a small flashback about the man that was Matt Miller.

* * *

 _Matthew Miller was a trouble-making hacker that loved to hack anything he could get his sights on. This talent led him to being discovered by the Syndicate in Steelport. We let him live when we came across him and he went into hiding afterwards until he started a budding relationship with Asha. The two of them have worked within the MI6 ever since and they love to find new ways to train each other. No doubt in my mind that Matt Miller's simulation will be heavily technology based like the man that he is._

* * *

Once I got on the other side, I saw that Matt's simulation was heavily fortified and it was filled with techno stuff galore, almost as if I were literally in a computer. "Whoa, this place is trippy..." I gawked at the scenery as I moved forward a bit and I saw some text above me.

"I'm trying to give you a weapon of sorts so you can proceed forward... hold on..." Kinzie said as I noticed suddenly that I was now in a tank of sorts, but there was something wrong with my vision. I was viewing the place from above the tank rather than inside of it! "Ack! The camera's all whacked up! Hold on, try and hold out for awhile until I get the camera working again," Kinzie said as I had to maneuver the tank with my vision and then fired the cannon at another tank just by saying the word 'fire'. I did this for three tanks and a wave of Zin forces on foot until the camera got fixed and I could see out the front of the tank for a change. "Whew, much better. Hit that power node shaped like an eyeball to go further to Matt. He's gotta be somewhere in here," Kinzie said as I fired some shots at the node in question until it obliterated, allowing me to move forward and I heard Zinyak's voice again.

"Well, well, it looks like someone is trying to interfere with Matt's prison. Miss Kensington certainly knows her way around computers, doesn't she?" Zinyak asked.

"If you weren't the one responsible for killing our entire race with the push of a button, I would've taken that as a nice compliment, fuckwad," Kinzie cursed at Zinyak, obviously upset about Oleg specifically.

"Your language, it hurts me," Zinyak frowned as he then started to say a quote that I had no idea how to follow as I came across the final node and destroyed it, my tank disappearing at the same time as Zinyak finished the pointless quote.

"Apologies, but I do not know what kind of poetry that was," I frowned at him.

"It was a quote from Macbeth," Zinyak pouted. I knew all about Macbeth, but I simply played on that with my own quip.

"Oh, well I don't know any kind of songs made by a man called Macbeth," I smiled smugly, wondering what I could use to reach Matt. And then, jackpot. Kinzie formed a motorcycle for me to use, me smiling as I hopped onto it and zoomed off and through the paths of coding. It took forever, but after at least 5 minutes of zooming down the winding turns and enemies, I made it to Matt's prison, where I gasped as I was now in a room that had numerous cameras in it as well as two doors.

"What's going on, Kinzie? I asked her.

"Kinzie can not talk to you right now. Just you and me," Zinyak smiled as I saw his face on a television in the middle of the room. "I will allow you to make a choice. If you decide to go through the blue door, you will be able to try to rescue your friend Matt. However, this means that you choose to let your race die off as you have no hope of usurping my rule... if you go through the red door, I will release all of the humans I have in cryogenic sleep from various timelines. They will be given clothes, food, and a place in my empire. However, by doing so, you would die... so do you choose to save humanity? Or do you choose to end it?" Zinyak asked, me spitting at the screen he was talking to me from.

"After what you just did, you can't take all of that back, you monster! You destroyed all of those lives on Earth! Innocent women, men, children, babies, animals, plants! None of them will ever be able to enjoy life because you took it from them in one single push of a button! You already ended humanity and you cannot change that. So pardon my French, but, Merde Vous," I frowned at him, saying the words 'fuck you' in French. I then walked right through the blue door and I saw that something had changed. I was now in a text adventure simulator of sorts... and I saw a computer with Matt stuck in it.

"I see you... who are you?" Matt asked me. There were three options.

"Um... I'm a slave," I said, me gasping as I was suddenly warped to space and I saw that there were some more options. I chose to explore the pink planet and I got something cool. And then I chose to explore the purple star. I was then warped into a dungeon. I decided to pick the option of the book and I was warped to a dominatrix. After I made her cry, I was then warped to a fighting ring where I finally saw Matt Miller and... Killbane! Both in the same arena! And the options I chose. Fight him, punch him, punch him again, and then I helped him get out of the place, me gasping awake from the simulation and looking around the place to see that I was back on the ship.

"You did it, boss! You got Matt out of his simulation... but now comes the hard part. We need to go back into that ship and rescue him," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll give you something to help you out," Kinzie frowned as she opened a door in the room and I gasped and I swear I got an orgasm when I saw it. A gigantic robot suit with guns and a bulky body.

"So beautiful..." I gawked.

"Um, thanks?" Kinzie asked in confusion.

"No, not you, this gorgeous robot," I said.

"It's power armor," Kinzie corrected me.

"Don't ruin zis, Kinzie... let me enjoy zis," I smiled as I hopped into the armor and I started to control it, sending it out of the back end of the ship and into the complex of the mother ship itself. I then forced the 'power armor' to go forward and had to go to a door that was in a higher point, which was made easier by the jet thrusters on the back of my machine.

"If there's a door, you can smash your way in," Kinzie smiled as I rammed the door with the boosters helping me and I had to ask her a question when I noticed something troubling.

"Uh, Kinzie, why can't this thing shoot anything?" I asked her.

"Well, I tried to adjust it so it could shoot stuff, but I didn't have time to fix it up the whole way. Just find Matt and I'm sure he can help you out," Kinzie frowned.

"Dangit, Kinzie!... Fine, I'll just have to find Matthew then," I frowned as I piloted the machine to go forward some more and, after going through the corridors some more, we came upon an area that I recognized. The place with the stasis capsules. I looked around and saw that most of the capsules were already in use and that made me curious. "Most of these capsules look to be in use, Kinzie," I frowned.

"Yeah, but they may not all have humans. I'd rather not touch them for now. We don't need any incidents involving them," Kinzie frowned, me understanding as I came upon one that I saw had been smashed open, a single thing on the ground that I knew belonged to Matt.

"I found Matt's flash drive by this opened capsule. He should be somewhere nearby," I said as I picked up the small electronics device and opened my suit barely so I could put it inside of it with me. I'd give it to him after I saved his ass. I then moved through the corridors and killed some more Zin until I found a room, me going into it and seeing a naked and afraid Matthew, his hair extremely sloppy and unkempt from being in that juice.

"No! Please, don't kill me!" Matt said with fear.

"Matthew, it's me, Jeanie," I said through the suit, him sighing in relief after that.

"Whew, am I glad to see you arrived... and that machine you're in looks marvelous!" Matt gawked at it.

"Yes, well, Kinzie didn't have time to fix the guns on zis thing, and she said you may be able to," I said.

"Peh, typical Kinzie. Don't worry, there are some supplies in the next room. Cover my naked ass while I get them. There should be something in there to activate your guns," Matt said, me going ahead of him and melee killing the Zin that tried to attack him. He then fiddled around while I kept killing baddies and eventually threw him an SMG laser gun from one of the Zin so he could be armed as well.

"Thanks for the weapon," Matt smiled as I took care of the last of the reinforcements and Matt fiddled with the back of the mech a bit until, pay dirt. I shot a large shot out of the front of the mech and blew a gaping hole in the side, which led us to a docking area of sorts. I headed out with Miller and immediately called Kinzie.

"Kinzie! I got Matt and we're at the loading docks. Where are you?" I asked her in annoyance.

"We don't exactly have a map of this place, boss! Don't worry, we're coming shortly. Just hold out a little while longer and - ACK! I see you! Get in, quick!" Kinzie exclaimed as she suddenly appeared from out of nowhere in the ship, me picking up Miller and jumping us over to the inside of the ship and us flying off afterwards. "We're not out of the woods yet, Magnifique! Get to the turrets by the underside of the ship!" Kinzie said, me going to the area mentioned and starting to shoot at the incoming Zin ships, managing to defeat any that came at us... until a bigger ship came around that we couldn't destroy!

"I have an idea. Kinzie, go to the air lock bay!" I heard Kieth say to her, which she started going in that direction as the bigger ship followed us. And once we were on the other side of a closing gate, I was given an order by her.

"Okay, attack the node on the left! Quickly!" Kinzie exclaimed as the ship in front of us started to charge an attack.

"Got it," I said as I started to shower the one on my left with bullets before Kinzie yelled again.

"ACK! No, I mean the right one!" Kinzie exclaimed.

"KINZIE!" I exclaimed at her in annoyance.

"Sorry! I'm on the opposite side of the ship! AAAIIIYEEEHH! ! !" Kinzie exclaimed in fear as I shot the one on my right to bits and the door closed just in the nick of time.

"Whew... we're safe... now time to get into the ship again," I said as I got out of the turret and back into the ship before the air lock activated and sent us out into space. Afterwards, Kinzie flew the ship back to the garbage dumping bay and we hid underneath it again.

"Okay... now that we just almost got our asses fried by that ship, I'd say it's time that we start rescuing our friends," Kieth said.

"I agree... wait... guys, come take a look at this!" Kinzie said, her screen showing something that looked like a plane.

"This is someone's simulation, I take it?" Matt asked.

"Someone on this ship, yes... but who on this ship would have fears of planes? Anyone been on a plane at all?" Kinzie asked.

"Me, Shaundi, and Johnny... but I've given my hopes up for rescuing him... it's gotta be Shaundi on that plane. It was a life-defining moment for her. It was at that point that she started being dead-set serious about her jobs. She hates herself for not being able to defend Johnny on the plane... so that's who I'm going for next," I said.


	5. The Tale of Two Shaundi's

**Chapter 5**

Once I reentered the simulation, guess what came out of the sky looking very pissed? Another freaking Warden! And what was the first thing it did? Slammed its fist into the ground and caused a shock wave that propelled me into the air! I quickly recovered and hit the guy with a gate I picked up with Telekinesis, that managing to destroy his shield long enough for me to pop at least three shotgun rounds into him, that making him woozy as I then entered his body and found he was a bit tougher than the other Wardens. But I bared through it and was successful, his essence being absorbed by me and me stealing his powers. And when I did so, I swear I felt my muscles expand slightly.

"Whoa! When you absorbed his powers, your muscles expanded both in the simulation and in the real world! I think that you just got the ability to create a seismic concussive wave when you smash the ground with excessive force," Kinzie said in her usual techno talk.

"So that basically means I can now create mini quakes? Simulation to test requested," I smiled.

"Granted," Kinzie giggled as the scenery changed to the training simulation, me seeing that there were some enemies nearby, me listening to what Kinzie said. "Smash your foot or fist into the ground and you'll create a shock wave. It'll damage anything it comes into contact with and the more clusters you collect, the more powerful and expansive the blast becomes," Kinzie said as I did as instructed, the enemies being knocked off the roof completely as I continued to practice it until Kinzie showed me something that was like with the telekinesis orbs.

"Let me guess. I need to smash the ground to release data clusters hidden underground, right?" I smirked.

"You learn quickly, just like always, boss," Kinzie smirked as I slammed the ground and collected the data cluster, a Warden then appearing and me doing the same thing to him, the Warden's shield disappearing long enough for me to defeat him with my SMG gun.

"Alright, nice work. Now time for rescuing Shaundi," Kinzie said as the simulation changed to Steelport once again and I got a message from Jake.

"Join me by the Broken Shillelagh again so we can rescue your female friend Shaundi," he said.

"Really? Why would Zinyak have them in the Broken Shillelagh every time?" I asked as I started to run in the direction of the area in question.

"Zinyak is big on reuse. Like the simulations of you and your friend Kinzie," he said, Kinzie immediately butting in.

"You better not mention what I was wearing or I'm going to zap your real body with electricity," Kinzie frowned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jake smiled.

I then arrived at the shillelagh and Jake opened the portal to go inside, me remembering the life of my best friend, Shaundi.

* * *

 _Shaundi was originally from Stillwater, just like I was. I met her when I needed to take the city back after the Saints disbanded. She was a much different person back then, constantly getting high and drunk and having tons of different sex sessions with any guy she came across. After Johnny's death on the airplane, Shaundi changed her tune to be more serious about how she did business. I guess it was because she felt responsible for his death in the first place. Don't worry, Shaundi... it wasn't your fault. I will help you snap out of this trance and get you back..._

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I saw that I was on the plane owned by the Syndicate and that there were Syndicate members trying to shoot me, which I answered by... attacking them with a stomp that sent them flying?! I gasped at this, as did Kinzie. "Did you just use your powers in someone else's simulation?! That's incredible! Maybe Zinyak wasn't kidding when he said that thing earlier. About the powers of the Zin being in other creatures!" Kinzie gawked at me.

I smiled at this and proceeded through the plane until I reached a door that refused to open, Zinyak butting in and me frowning.

"Johnny Gat is on the other side of this door. He is dying. And there's not a thing you can do about it... so sad, isn't it?" Zinyak said with a sadistic chuckle as I simply forced the door to open up with my telekinesis, me busting through to see Shaundi on a dead Johnny's lap and crying her eyes out. And in Johnny's heart? A knife.

"I'm sorry Johnny... if only I could've been stronger... I never wanted this to happen..." Shaundi sobbed as I approached her quietly. But when I took a step towards her, Johnny burst to life and tried to attack Shaundi, her needing to defend herself by shooting him in the face before sobbing again. I put my hand on her shoulder and she stopped sobbing for a few seconds.

"He wouldn't have wanted us to feel sorry, Shaundi. He would've wanted us to take care of ourselves and grow stronger. Become better people..." I said to her, Shaundi sobbing a bit and collapsing into my embrace, her opening up to me and only me.

"I miss him so much, Jeanie..." she sniffled.

"I know... I miss him too... but we can't change the past. We can only change the future. And part of that logic means me breaking you out of this simulation and killing Zinyak. He blew up the Earth, Oleg, and Josh with it! We need to get out of here so we can make him pay," I said to her, Shaundi gasping at that before I heard some feedback from Zinyak himself.

"I really hate to break up this happy moment, but need I remind you that this is my simulation? Sorry, Shaundi, but we're changing things up," Zinyak chuckled as she suddenly disappeared through the ground and I tried to follow after her, but it wouldn't accept me! I then felt the plane start to heave a bit and I growled lowly.

"ZINYAK! Kinzie! Come in! Where ze hell is Shaundi?!" I asked her.

"I-I don't know! It's like... she's everywhere! Try getting out the way you came in. I'm detecting a portal at the tail of the plane," Kinzie said. I listened and proceeded through the plane, making it through each room and jumping over large cracks of broken ground before I finally made it to a portal. And on the other side? I recognized the place immediately. It was a nightclub in Stillwater.

"Oh no... not this mess," I groaned as I heard a duo of voices from the lowest part of the place. "Get the hell off of me!" I heard a female voice say. And I recognized it as Shaundi when she was younger!

"If you get close to me, she'll die!" I heard a male voice say.

"Veteran Child," I growled as I jumped down with my powers and looked at Veteran Child and Shaundi.

"Who the hell is that girl?" Kinzie asked me.

"Zat's Shaundi. From before she became what she is today," I said as I found a stun gun on the ground and picked it up, shooting it at Veteran Child's face, causing him to drop Shaundi on the ground long enough for me to riddle his body with shotgun blasts before he disappeared completely!

"Whew, thanks for that, boss," Shaundi said with a bit of swagger to her voice.

"Never thought I'd be happier to hear your innocent voice again, Shaundi," I smiled at her before Zinyak butted in.

"Oh darn, I wanted Veteran Child to have another chance.. in fact... how about a ton of chances?!" Zinyak exclaimed as I saw tons of Veteran Child clones appear and start to shoot at me, which I responded to by shooting them in the face with my pistols, my shock plain as day when each one I killed caused two more to appear!

"Dammit! He's using a cloning code!... Wait a minute... I got it! Go behind the bar! I left you a gun that'll delete their coding. Get ready for a disintegration ray!" Kinzie said, me immediately rushing towards the bar while dodging gunfire and grabbing the gun in question. I then started to shoot up the Veteran Children, killing all of them until one was left, Shaundi punching him in the mouth before I hit him with the Disintegration ray, him disappearing in a flash.

"Whew, thanks boss. I owe ya one," Shaundi smiled before I saw something start to happen.

"SHe's NOT YouR BoSs... ShE'S mmyY Best FRIEND!" I heard two voices start to say from Shaundi before I saw a hand appear out of her torso and dig her way out. I gasped when I saw it was the real Shaundi and that she looked quite pissed.

"Get the hell out," Shaundi growled, looking at her younger, more fun self with a glare of anger.

"What the heck is your deal, girl? Ya need a light?" younger Shaundi asked.

"My 'deal' was that I used to be you!" Shaundi growled.

"Nice to have you back, Shaundi," I smiled at her.

"Heh, I didn't know that I turned into a bitch," younger Shaundi said, the older Shaundi immediately getting mad at that.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Shaundi asked.

"Ladies, ladies, can't we fight over my affections some other time?" I asked, them looking at me with a frown when I said that, but Shaundi frowning and kissing me on the lips afterwards, me gasping that she actually did that.

"Whoa... what was that?" fun Shaundi asked.

"So... it's official?" I asked my bestie with a smile, her blush obvious on her face.

"Yeah... I want it to be... I don't ever want to lose you like I lost Johnny... her, on the other hand... well, let's not get ahead of ourselves..." Shaundi frowned.

"Why is it that I turn into a girl that has mood swings like that?" young Shaundi asked.

"Because you turn into a completely different person when Johnny Gat dies. My guess is that Shaundi hates what she was before, since you were powerless on your own. You only got captured, got high, and got captured again. No offense... so what now? We can leave through that door at any time," I said, pointing to the door that would get us out of her simulation.

"Well... can I be a part of your simulation, boss? I mean, you must have one to have come into this one," young Shaundi asked.

"Heh, might as well. Besides, I don't need you in my head anymore," Shaundi smiled.

"Damn girl, you're vicious," young Shaundi said as she entered the door first, followed by me, then Shaundi. And when we reappeared on the outside, I woke up from my simulation and got some news from Kieth.

"Hurry! Shaundi's waking up!" Kieth said to me as I rushed after him and we saw a containment unit and we saw that Shaundi was, indeed, waking up... but we also saw something start to move underneath her clothes.

"Rgh... come on... I didn't know that the simulation would be underneath a bunch of cloth," I heard a voice say from there... it having a bit of a squeaky voice.

"Wait a tick... is that... the younger me?" Shaundi asked when she felt something moving there, her pulling up her shirt and revealing a very tiny person. And it was a naked Shaundi from the Stillwater days!

"Uh... wow... I don't know what to say..." I admitted.

"I have an idea. We get me some clothes? Maybe knit me some from a hat or a spare shirt or something?" she asked.

"Of course," Kinzie said.


	6. Soda Jerks

**Chapter 6**

After Kinzie knitted the tiny Shaundi some clothes out of a bag (which was actually very comfortable for her), I then went to Shaundi and she looked at me with a smile. "So we're officially a couple... but how can we save the human race if our planet is destroyed?" she asked me.

"I may be able to answer that," said a voice from nearby, that belonging to Jake, or as everyone on the ship called him, Cid. "Zinyak once told me that he has tons of humans from various timelines hidden somewhere on his ship, all of them being pulled from their 30's and 20's. I also managed to overhear him speaking that he has time travel at his disposal. Once we beat him and take over the entire ship, we just need to rescue those humans from their stasis and then go back in time to defeat Zinyak before he can attack and destroy your planet," Jake said.

"Really? Shit... time travel, huh? I'd love to get a shot at that," said the miniature Shaundi, who insisted on sitting on the computer desk, which is where Kinzie spent most of her time.

"I guess so... but it is kind of hard to grasp... well, whatever the case, we can't make a move until we get all of our friends rescued. We only need to save 3 more of them. Ben King, Pierce, and Asha. So the question is which of them we should rescue," I said.

"I think that we should rescue Pierce first. He's been with us since our days in Stillwater, just like us," Shaundi smiled.

"I agree, girl. We should get our bud back. Besides, he's probably gonna be able to please me gently," mini-Shaundi said.

"Just... stop. You can't effectively have sex if you're the size of a pencil," Shaundi frowned at her.

"Hey, doesn't mean that someone can't still pleasure me, right? I don't need to have sex, so long as someone can still relieve my stress," mini-Shaundi smiled.

"Heh, then maybe I can help with that," Shaundi smirked as she picked up the tiny Shaundi and went downstairs. I then went to the simulation bed and went into it, my mind going back into the simulation and me looking around a bit at first. "Huh... no enemies.. well, time to go and get to the Broken Shillelagh again while getting some sweet Clusters on me," I smirked as I started to go around and collect Clusters on my way to the place in question, me gasping at one cluster I got from a hidden area in the ground. When I got it, I swore that I felt my fists crackle a bit before I glanced at them and gasped. My hand now crackled with fire! And when I uncurled and curled my palm, I saw that it then switched to a coded type of thing.

"Whoa! Whatever Cluster you just collected just gave you two more types of powers for your blast attack! Now you can force enemies to combust with a propulsion of flame and hijack their conscious minds to do your bidding!" Kinzie smiled at me.

"So basically, I have fire blast and mind control? Sweet!" I smirked as I made my way to the Shillelagh afterwards and being met by Jake.

"Are you sure you wish to rescue Pierce?" he asked me.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?" I asked him.

"Well, judging from your memories I have seen in the simulation of him, you do nothing but berate him and judge him," he said.

"It's just plain old fun. What you don't understand is the playful banter we have and the times that he played the classical channel in the car. We have good laughs about that still to this day," I smiled at him.

"I see... well, good luck when going in there," he said to me as the door appeared and I went inside, getting a little memory of Pierce after I did so.

* * *

 _Pierce Washington, the face of the Third Street Saints, isn't afraid of letting his face be seen in public. He loved the limelight and he always knew what people wanted and needed to hear. It was this fact that made him an invaluable member of the Third Street Saints. He helped me get out of many of scrapes in the past, particularly with the Ronin in Stillwater, the STAG operatives, and the Syndicate of Steelport. I just hope his simulation isn't as weird as his taste of classical music..._

* * *

When I appeared in Pierce's simulation, I was surprised to see that it was our old hotel hangout in Steelport, my nostalgia fading when Pierce appeared to be being chased by what looked to be giant soda cans with arms and legs and evil eyes. No human traits about them at all. "Pierce! I'm coming!" I exclaimed as I shot the cans right through the eyes, Pierce looking at me with concern.

"Damn, girl, I'm glad you finally came in to help me! Come on, we need to get more firepower! There are weapons all through the crib!" he said as he led me through the place, me taking out can men left and right before I heard something outside. A gigantic screech!

"Whatever that shriek was, it didn't sound good! What the hell is your worst fear, Pierce?" I asked him as I got the SMGs and the shotgun.

"My worst fear?! It's being taken over by the thing I love the most! My licensed products! Enough talk, help me get the rifle!" Pierce said as I followed him into another room and shot a can that was about to take the rifle for himself... and then I saw a hand as big as my entire body appear from outside the window!

"Zere's a gigantic hand out zere, Pierce! How do we stop zat?!" I asked as my shock started to kick in.

"Get to the outside pool! There's a rocket launcher! I'll handle the little guys in here!" Pierce said, me listening and getting outside and gasping when I got to the crate that held the rocket launcher to see a gigantic pop can monster climb up to the top of the hotel and show its ugly face at us. "Look out! Here comes Paul!" Pierce said, that name immediately making my confusion kick in.

"Why did you name zis thing Paul?!" I groaned.

"Damn girl, shut up about that! Just pop him one before he brings the whole place down!" Pierce said, me getting an idea in my head.

"Oh, I'll do more than that, Pierce. I have powers up the wazoo since getting in this alien crap!" I smirked as I switched my hand to the mind control feature and sent a blast at Paul's face, it connecting and actually causing Paul to become woozy as its eyes turned from piercing red to light blue. "Take your hand... pull your tab," I commanded him, Paul groaning gently as he put his hand to the top of his body and popped his tab, him shrieking in pain afterwards, but still in my control. "Get off the hotel... and pour it all out..." I commanded him, Paul getting off of the tower and doing a headstand, him groaning and making a gurgle sound before he kicked the can (get it? Instead of bucket I said can?... eh...)

"What... the hell... was that?!" Pierce gawked as he approached me and he gawked at what I had done. I then saw a door appear for us and I smiled.

"That, my dear boy, is some alien powers I got from my own simulation. Mind control blast. I could use it on you and Kieth if you want," I smiled at him.

"Damn girl, don't screw around like that! You know I'm straight!" he frowned.

"Yeah, about that, you don't have many options as of current... the Earth got exploded by the aliens. I'll tell you more when we go through that door," I said, me going through it first with Pierce holding onto my hand while we did so.

I then arose from the Simulation and Kinzie smirked at me. "Great work, boss! Time to go greet the crazy fame lover!" Kinzie smiled as we went down to the storage area that Shaundi was in prior and I saw Pierce wake up and get out of his cot with a groan.

"Oogh... I feel like I got hit with a metal beam... repeatedly..." Pierce groaned.

"No, that's how I feel, dawg. Future me is a bit brutal when it comes to pleasing me... and herself," said a tiny Fun Shaundi that sat on older Shaundi's shoulder, me seeing that she was covered in sticky stuff. I already knew what it was caused by and I didn't like it.

"Damn... two Shaundi's and one of them is a tiny doll size? This alien stuff is getting a bit too much for my head," Pierce admitted.

"It's a bit hard for me too... I miss Oleg..." Kinzie sighed.

"When we beat Zinyak, we'll go back in time and change history, Double K. I promise that we'll get him back," I smiled at her.

"Thanks, boss..." Kinzie said as she wiped her eye a bit.

"Okay, now which of the two should we save next? Ben King? Or Asha?" I asked.

"I would like it if you could save Asha next? Please?... I can't bear to see her like this, trapped in whatever hell Zinyak has her in," Matt said with a sigh.

"Okay. I'll do that. Have you and Kinzie made peace yet, is the question?" I asked him.

"Um... yeah, sure... eh..." Kinzie said with an unsure gaze.

"Listen, for now, we're the last humans still standing, so I suggest that we all get along as one or none of us will be able to stand up to Zinyak. Understood?" I frowned at everyone.

"Rgh... fine..." Kinzie groaned.

"Good to see that you're finally going to try to be nice to me," Matt said.

"And part one of that means no sassy comments that will hurt each others feelings, like that comment right there," Shaundi frowned at him.

"Like I said, you are brutal," Fun Shaundi said.


	7. Metal Girl Asha

**Chapter 7**

Once I reentered the simulation, I proceeded with finding some more Clusters before heading off to get Asha and, after picking one up that was inside of the wall that I had to blast out with a fire blast, I gasped when I felt my mind expand again, me clutching my head when I got a tiny headache before it subsided, my head feeling full of energy.

"Your head just grew again on the outside! I think you got some more mind powers! Now you can conduct electrical currents when picking something up with your mind and you can steal health from your opponents by telekinesis! All at the same time!" I heard Kinzie gawk at me.

"Whoa... I love the sound of that! Time to go free Asha," I smiled as I went off to the Shillelagh and Jake opened the way for me as I saw Matt join me.

"Be careful in Asha's simulation, Jeanie. Her mind was heavily secured by Zinyak and it actually took a combined effort from me, Kinzie, and CID to find open her mind for you to go into," Matt said.

"Don't worry, Matthew. I'll be careful. It's Asha that I'm worried about," I said.

"Me too. Just please, try not to hurt her?" Matthew asked.

"Why? Because ya love her?" I smirked at him.

"Yeah... just shut up and go in there?" he groaned. I smiled and headed in there, recounting what I knew of Asha from the 3 years I spent with her since the nuke incident.

* * *

 _I didn't know much about Asha as opposed to all the other members of my Saintly crew, but from the few years after we saved the world from that nut job Cyrus, I learned that she was a kickass woman, a master MI6 agent, and an invaluable member to my crew. If anyone could help us defeat Zinyak once and for all, it'd be this girl. I just gotta hope that her simulation isn't going to be complex like her..._

* * *

When I appeared in Asha's simulation, I was surprised to see that it was a bar and even more surprised at the garb I was wearing. "Um... Kinzie? Matthew? Why am I dressed in an armored jumpsuit?" I asked.

"You should look at your face instead, boss, haha!" I heard Kinzie laugh on the other end.

"My face? What's wrong with my fa-... Oh. So Asha changed my face to some kind of hot girl with short hair huh?... Where is she, anyways?" I asked, looking around and not seeing her... that is, until a door burst open and Asha started to attack some of the bar patrons with her fists and nerves of steel before shooting one of the thugs with a silenced pistol, me smirking at that.

"Well, nice to see you haven't changed much," I admitted to her, Asha looking surprised by my presence.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked.

"Language... anyways, I'm here to help break you out of this loop the aliens have you in," I said to her.

"Heh, didn't think that you'd try to help me of all people," she admitted.

"Damn, I'm hurt. Oh, the pain..." I groaned with a fake performance, Asha groaning at this until I saw the bartender try to pull a gun on her, me grabbing the gun with telekinesis and smacking it against his head, Asha then picking the unconscious man up and sending him across the bar, smacking his face into all of the bottles until I saw his face smack into a hidden button on the wall. And after it got pushed, the ground below us formed into some stairs.

"Well, that's handy," Asha smirked.

"Can you tell me what the heck we're supposed to be doing? And who are we going after?" I asked her.

"Your evil twin," Asha said, that throwing me for a loop.

"Viens encore?" I asked in French.

"I said your evil twin. I'll explain more as we proceed forward. But you'll need this silenced rifle to do the job right," Asha said as she handed me a silenced SMG rifle, which I smiled at. "I have been called here to eliminate the presence of a Madame X. She is threatening the peace of the United States and is planning an assault from this base in question. We need to move in and take her out without drawing attention to ourselves," Asha explained.

"So basically this is Metal Slug... nice to know," I smiled.

"Shut up, there's a guard in the next room," Asha said as she hacked a door open.

"One guy? No problem," I smiled as I saw green lights there.

"Shoot out those lights so he won't see us," Asha said.

"Seriously? Why can't we go in guns blazing again?" I asked her with a hushed voice.

"That'll just get us killed faster. Trust me, I've been through this hell over 30 times before you came here," Asha said.

"Damn... zat sucks... okay," I sighed as I focused and shot out the lights, allowing us to move forward and shoot out the final light while staying out of sight.

"Now something different. Shoot the light, then the guard," Asha said.

"Asha, that light has a family... don't make me do that," I smiled at her.

"Not the time, Jeanie. Not the time," she groaned.

"Fine, fine, can't have a little fun," I frowned as I shot out the light then, while the guard was confused, I shot him right through the skull.

"Nice one," she said as we moved forward and saw another guard, him seeming to be speaking to a recorded message.

"Okay, we'll need to move through the air duct to get to the light he's by," Asha said as she moved the air duct nearby and we proceeded through.

"These guards are a disgrace to all armed forces," I smiled.

"I shall refrain from making a comment," Asha smiled.

"You don't need to comment. Besides, I'd take a bullet for any of the Saints any day. And now you're part of our family, so I'd do the same for you," I smiled at her.

"Loyalty is certainly your strongest asset, Magnifique," Asha smiled at me as the light came into view. I shot it and, while the guard was confused, I shot him through the skull.

"You're an even better shot than me," Asha smirked as we proceeded around the corner and we saw a duo of soldiers and a single stripper.

"Okay, shoot both lights first, then quickly dispatch the guards. Leave the stripper alive though. She's innocent," Asha said.

"Okay, leave slutty whore alive, kill guards. Got it," I smirked as I shot the lights out quickly, then connected a shot to each of the guards afterwards, making sure to leave the stripper alive, even though she looked shocked at the death of the soldier.

"Okay, let's move on," Asha said as I asked her a question.

"So Asha... what is your worst fear? Because I don't get how an evil version of me could be your worst fear," I asked her.

"It's not you that I'm afraid of... I'm afraid of failure..." Asha admitted to me as we proceeded through another door and we saw that we were now in a hallway with some strange liquid containment units with a person in it. I didn't question it though, as we moved around another corner.

"You're... afraid of failure? I didn't expect you'd be most fearful of that," I admitted to her.

"Well, I am... when you have the weight of the entire country on your shoulders, you can't afford failure... wait... more guards... quick, under those boxes," Asha said, me listening and hiding under a box and proceeding a bit before stopping from the guy's line of sight.

"Stay hidden and don't block their paths or we'll be sitting ducks," Asha said.

"Naw, I'm just gonna do this," I said with a whisper as I waited for the soldier to turn around and then I pounced and sliced his neck and stabbed him a couple of times.

"Well, that's one way to do it I guess..." Asha said with a whisper as I did the same with the next two guards and we then came upon a room with something I didn't really want to do.

"You 'ave got to be shitting me," I groaned at what I saw. Lasers. Millions of lasers.

"Be careful. You'll need to do swift acrobatics to get through this or risk getting burnt with 200 degrees of skin-melting... wait, what are you doing?" Asha asked me as I noticed another air duct and opened it up.

"Like I would do something as stupid as go through a million lasers? Naw, I'm taking ze air duct. It's easier and safer," I frowned at her.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Asha groaned. We then proceeded through the air ducts until we reached the other side, us dropping into a room with a large television in front of us. "Okay, only a little more until Madame X. You'd think that she'd have better defenses," Asha admitted. And then I heard... my voice!

"Oh, my dear Asha, I thought you knew me better than that," I heard my voice say as the giant television turned on to show... me as I looked right now... but with a mustache and a beard.

"What... ze hell... do you have on your face? You seriously imagine evil me with a mustache, Asha? Stupide..." I sighed.

"What ze fuck are you doing in this place?... Well, it doesn't matter, we already have ze upper hand. Matt, would you like to say anything to Asha?" evil me smiled as Matt appeared, me already knowing that it was a simulated Matt and not the real deal.

"That's not the real Matt, bitch. It won't matter what you do to him, the real Matt is in the real world," I frowned at her.

"Seriously? So this is some kind of simulation?" Asha asked.

"Oui, it is. Zinyak's own personal torture device. He's locked all of our members in this stasis, with me, Kinzie, and Kieth able to wake up on our own. I needed to help the rest of you snap out, though," I said.

"Peh! You really like to ruin everything, don't you?" the evil me asked.

"That's one thing we share in common, Madame X... or should I just call you bearded lady? Yeah, I'm just going to call you bearded lady," I smiled at her. She then growled and cut the connection, us needing to go through the doors nearby to venture on. And upon going into the second hallway? We were ambushed by at least 20 soldiers! "Now can we start shooting everyone we see?" I groaned at Asha.

"Peh, might as well," Asha smiled as she started to attack with her guns while I did something more daring. I started picking up the various different baddies with my mind, managing to send an electrical current to all the other guards to shock their insides out while making me feel rejuvenated. "Whoa! That's a bit too much health... hmm.." I said as I touched Asha with my bare hand, her gasping when I saw that her hand gained a bit of a crackle to it.

"Whoa! I feel... I feel powerful! AHAHAHA!" she exclaimed in a small orgasm as she rushed forward and zapped some more guards as we entered the main compound, me noticing something off about the Bearded Lady's voice after giving Asha some leftover power.

"N-NooOOO... S-ShE's... GeeTTinng... TooOO PowERfUllLL! AGH! CAN'T TAKE IT!" I heard Madame X say over the PA systems before I heard a loud splatter of blood on the other end.

"Whoa... did that just happen?" Asha asked.

"I think that me giving you some super powers of your own was too much for the simulation to handle... see, there's already a door right there," I smiled at the new door that appeared.

"Yeah... okay, let's go home," Asha said.

"About that... I need to tell you something..." I sighed to her.

"I already know... I could hear your voices earlier when I was redoing the simulation. The Earth is gone, but if we take down the leader of the aliens, we still may be able to save it with time travel. I'm prepared for that, Madame President," she smiled at me.

"Okay, then let's go," I smiled as we left together, our hands touching as we left the simulation, me smiling awake as Matt immediately went to me with a smile.

"You did it! Let's go see Asha! Quickly!" he exclaimed in giddiness as we then proceeded to her pod and she arose with a smile.

"Mm... Finally... The hell hole simulation is gone... ah..." she sighed with a smile.

"You're back, Asha! I couldn't bear to see you like that, trapped in that simulation..." Matt said as he hugged Asha gently.

"I missed you too, Matthew..." Asha smiled.

"Okay, now we only have one more guy to rescue. Ben King, former leader of the Vice Kings and my Chief of Staff. What's his simulation like, Kinzie? Any clues?" I asked her.

"Actually, his simulation seems to look like a large church... but what could he have to do with religion? He never struck me as the religious type," Kinzie said. I already knew what that church was and smiled.

"I know that church! It was where I first joined the Saints and where I started my life of crime! It was our original hangout and hideout. He must be in a simulation where he's being attacked by that bitch Tanya at the Saints' church," I said with a frown.

"Wow, good thinking there, boss! I never would've thought of that!" Pierce smirked.

"Alright, I'm going in," I said with a smile.


	8. Blast From the Past

**Chapter 8**

Only when I entered the simulation again, I was shocked by something that immediately threw me off. Numerous different gang members from my past started to appear out of bloody nowhere! And I recognized all of them. The Vice Kings, the Westside Rollerz, Los Carnales. Those were all from before I was the head of the Saints. And then there were the Brother Hood, Sons of Samedi, and Ronin members! And since there were no other gangs in question, that made me quite curious while I started to kill them left and right.

"Gah! Kinzie! I need some help here! Gangs from our time before Steelport are flooding my Simulation! I need to know what ze hell is going on! I can't free Ben King with zese guys wreaking havoc!" I exclaimed, hoping she could hear me.

"I don't know what's going on! Hold on, CID... Jake... anyways, he's coming in to assist you!" Kinzie said, me feeling a bit at ease when the alien helper in the robot appeared and started to float alongside me.

"Jake, thank goodness! Do you know where zese cronies are coming from or how to stop them?" I asked him.

"I have an idea that they are coming from someone else's simulation. Possibly someone that is still on Zinyak's Mothership. Do you know of anyone who has been with you since the beginning?" Jake asked, me gasping as I said the name that I really hoped was the cause.

"Johnny Gat... OH MY GOD YES! Johnny's alive! But we still need to get these idiots out of my simulation! Can you find any kind of area they're getting in at, Jake?" I asked him.

"Throw me into the air with your telekinetic powers and I may be able to get a signal. I can't really get a good signal from my default hover," Jake said.

"Okay, you may feel a small shock, apologies," I said as I grabbed him quickly and hurled him high into the sky.

"Reading... reading... Got it! Follow me, I have detected a flash point," Jake said as he then started to fly to an area and I followed him, me seeing that there were a ton of High Rollerz in this location, me recognizing two of them.

"William Sharp and Joseph Price. Never thought I'd see your sorry hides in MY simulation!" I groaned at them as I aimed my weapon at Sharp and he held up his hands while Price growled at me.

"What do you mean 'simulation'? This is the real world, isn't it?" Sharp asked, Price growling at that and drawing his gun on me and pointing it at my head. I wasn't scared of him though, so I simply picked the gun out of his hands and threw it into the nearby water.

"This is a fake world. I'm the only one who's real in this world. Everyone else is fake, including you two," I frowned at them.

"And why the hell would we believe that, you previously-mute bitch?" Price asked me with a snarl.

"I know this because, after I killed your sorry asses, a lot has happened. Your member Donnie? He helped us Saints 2 years later when we found him working with the Brotherhood, who love cars just as much as you, just with reds instead of blues. And you should watch who you call a bitch. I'm not just any gang member now, look at this," I smirked as I showed him my wallet, which held a giant medal inside of it.

"What the heck is that?" Price asked while Sharp gawked at it.

"That's... That's the Medal of Honor! Only awarded to those who do a great service for America..." Sharp gawked.

"Not just any service, you two. You're in the presence of THE President of the United States," said Pierce as he actually joined by my side.

"President?!" Sharp gawked as I simply destroyed the Flash point and they were the only two that remained.

"Yep, that's right. Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to let you two live, since I always found you two a bit charming back in the day. But try anything to hurt me or this simulation, I won't hesitate to kill you," I frowned at them as I then noticed some Los Carnales start to appear. "Throw me into the air again and I can point out another flash point," Jake said.

We then repeated this for the next 5 gangs, me actually recruiting only 3 more people from the different gangs while all the other ones were nonstop hostile. Who were these members? I recruited Donnie from the Brotherhood, Shogo Akuji from the Ronin (I'd have a bit of a hard time getting Johnny to forgive him when the time came, though...), and Luz, who was a bit distraught that Manuel was no longer of this world.

After recruiting all of these members and noticing the strange absence of the Vice Kings' leaders in Tanya and Anthony, Jake led us to the portal that was causing all the distress. After throwing numerous different baddies from the gangs into the portal, it finally closed up, the simulation returning to normal once again. "Whew... that's that... any luck finding out where the signal was coming from, Kinzie?" I asked, wondering if she had seen me picking up these former gang members at all.

"Yes, he's somewhere on Zinyak's Mothership, but his mind is heavily coded. It'll take some time to open a portal to rescue him from his simulation. In the meantime, I say that you go and get these guys your rescued out of your simulation. We could use some more help on the ship," Kinzie said.

"Ship? What ship?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah... about that... we're dealing with aliens... and they kinda sorta blew up the planet..." Asha frowned through the simulation as well.

"Earth... is destroyed?" Luz gasped, her collapsing on the ground in tears, most likely because of her lover.

"Manuel... I shall avenge you..." Luz said with a sob.

"This is a lot to take in... you're telling me that we're dealing with aliens, we're all basically computer codes, and we can still find a way to exit the simulation?" Shogo asked in his Japanese accent.

"Yes, that's how it worked for one of our allies who was made up of computer codes... Just know that your bodies will have some slight changes to them... particularly in size," Shaundi said.

"Size? So what? We get bigger, that's fine by me," Sharp smirked.

"Let's just get you to a gateway and you can exit. After I get you out, I'm going off to rescue the King. Ben King," I smiled.

"Ben King is still alive?" Price gawked.

"Yep, and he's my Chief of Staff, author of the best seller Regicide, and he's trapped in a simulation," I said as I found a door and the looked mesmerized by it. "First door I've ever seen that has no way to know what's on the other side by light," Luz admitted.

"Yeah, go on in and prepare for the body changing," I said, them all going into it one by one and me rushing off to the Broken Shillelagh with Jake. "What the hell?! You didn't tell us that we'd be the size of dolls! This is a ripoff!" I heard Price exclaim from the outside.

"Listen, it's better than still being dead as corpses, right? Besides, now you're the same size as me, and I can finally get some kind of action," I heard mini Shaundi say with a smile.

"Ugh, shut it, would you?" older Shaundi groaned as I finally got to the Broken Shillelagh.

"Time to go save the King. Benjamin Mothafucking King," I smirked.

* * *

 _Benjamin King. Former leader of the Vice Kings, author of the best selling book Regicide, and now the President's Chief of Staff. He is not only a boss, he is absolutely tough as nails on top of that. To think that I would've killed him back in Stillwater if Tanya and Tony hadn't made that little coupe. Well, it all worked out in the end anyways..._

* * *

I smiled as I appeared back in my familiar borough, seeing the sights really made me nostalgic. "Ah... this brings back ze memories... the air still smells like hope and despair, the streets are as poor as I remember, and the buildings look dilapidated as well... this is my second home... I came here after my parents forced me out of France with zem, raised me in the ghetto and taught me how to fend for myself quite well. After we found out the Saints were in charge of our church services, I decided to join them at age 21... back then, things were much harder for me," I smiled as I remembered it all so vividly.

"Sounds like you were quite happy back in the day, boss," Kinzie smiled as I proceeded forward a bit and saw some Vice Kings that were tagging over the Rollerz's territory.

"Gah! They're tagging our stuff! Get 'em!" Price exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll do more than that," I smiled as I picked one of them up with my mind alone, the electrical current rushing into the others' bodies and me absorbing a whole lot of power!

"Feel free to hold my hand at any time in the outside, guys. You could use a small boost in power," I smiled.

"I wouldn't mind being stronger," Shaundi smiled as I immediately felt the excess power leave my body.

"Whoa... that alien stuff is the tits!" Shaundi exclaimed.

I then saw the church and smiled at it.

"Ah, the Saints' Cathedral. Where I learned all the tricks of the trade from Julius himself," I smiled. I then entered the church and started to explore a bit, knowing King had to be in here somewhere. But then, before I could even think about exploring, I gasped when I stared at a bitch that I kind of expected to see in King's mind. It was Tanya the hooker.

"T-Tanya?" I asked, her immediately gasping when she heard my voice.

"D-Did you just talk? I thought you were a mute!" Tanya exclaimed at me.

"Not anymore, mon ami. Now tell me, why ze hell are you in the Saints' Cathedral? Kinda expected you to join the assault on my Simulation," I smiled at her.

"There was an assault? And what are you going on about simulations?! This is real life, bitch! And that means that I can kill you right here, right... n-now?" she gulped as my fist crackled with fire, her gasping at that and looking quite terrified.

"Now do you believe me? This shit isn't the real world, or at least, our familiar world. This is all a simulation made by aliens that have not only invaded our planet, but blew it the hell up! Now do you want to face me? Or do you want to take down the bigger threat?" I frowned at her.

Tanya looked at me with fear and dropped her gun, me immediately picking it up with my mind and chucking it out of the window. "Y-You're... Oh my god..." Tanya gulped in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you if you're unarmed, Tanya. Join the Saints. This whole thing isn't real. The only things that are real in this simulation are myself and Ben King. My guess is that you wished to kill him, right?" I asked him.

"Rgh... M-My brain is hurting... N...NO! GET OUT OF MY HEEAAD! I WON'T... BE CONTROLLED!" Tanya exclaimed as Ben came out from hiding with a gun held in his hand, him looking just as shocked at the show as I was. Tanya clutched her head in pain and I saw that her eyes started to glow bright red before she started to lose it.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFILED BY YOUR HANDS ANY LONGER, ALIEN FUCKER! I AM TANYA FUCKING WINTERS! I AM NOBODY'S PLAYTHING! ! ! !" Tanya yelled in pure rage as I saw her body get cloaked in a shield of fire, Ben looking shocked at this.

"Hah... hah... where... where am I?" she asked as she looked to be a bit woozy, even with the flame shield around her. "Who are you? I feel I remember you, but I can't remember..." Tanya asked Ben, him looking shocked at that too.

"Ben... my name is Ben," he said.

"M-My name is... Winter... I think... I can't remember..." Tanya groaned.

"Just a slight aftereffect when my codes get rebellious. Shame that you had to break from my control, miss Winters, but I can still put all of you out of your misery," I heard Zinyak say with a sinister chuckle, Ben growling and cocking his gun as he looked around.

"Where the hell are you, alien? Nobody messes with the King!" Ben growled as he looked around.

"Oh, I'm simply overseeing the party. Time to send in the Vice Kings you so deeply love, so you can die at their hands once again," Zinyak smiled as Tanya looked confused at that.

"Vice Kings? What's that? I feel I should know it, but I can't remember," Tanya said.

"Did her memories get erased or something?" I asked.

"I think they did. But we can't dwell on that right now, boss. Numerous Vice King members are surrounding the church! You'll need to team up with King and Tanya to fight them off," I heard Kinzie say.

"Tanya? Is that my name?... Whatever, I'll help you out so long as I get a soda at the end of it," Tanya said, me only then noticing something about her voice and inflections. I think she may have not only lost her memories of who she was, but her mind regressed to back when she was a teenager!

I instead focused my attention on the Vice Kings that tried to come in, me picking them up with my telekinesis and sending them flying all around the place while absorbing their powers into my body. "Come over and touch my shoulder, King. You deserve some super powers too," I smiled at him. Ben then did so and gasped when he got a bigger head and his muscles increased. "I FEEL LIKE A REAL KING NOW!" he exclaimed with a laugh as he jumped into the air and slammed his fist into the ground, the shock wave doing more than just sending the baddies flying. It actually had the defy gravity for a moment, allowing me to shoot them down easily.

"Lay 'em down and smack 'em yack 'em! Haha!" King smirked as we continued to face the opponents until I heard a loud revving from outside, followed by a voice.

"BENJAMIN! I know you're in that church and you have Tanya! Come on out and release her," I heard Big Tony say from outside.

"Should we listen?" I asked with a smirk.

"Sure, let's do that, hehe," King smiled as he led Tanya out of the church and I followed close behind.

"And what do we have here? The newbie Saint that can't speak? What could you be doing here?" Tony asked as I saw he was in an armored car.

"Oh, I can speak, my mon cheri. And you should show some respect when speaking about the President of America," I smiled at him, Tanya gawking at that.

"Wowza! You're the president? I'm in the midst of a president! This is, like, the coolest thing ever!" Tanya said with a skip in her step and Tony looked confused.

"What the hell happened to Tanya?" Tony asked.

"Not telling. Time to get deleted, you sumbitch," I said, me sending a freezing blast at him and Tony and his car getting frozen at contact.

"Now time to destroy," I smiled as I pulled out my Shotgun and peppered the ride until it finally exploded, ice shards flying everywhere in the process.

"It's snowing corpses!... Never thought I'd have the opportunity to say that line," I smirked.

"Well, that's all said and done... looks like the heat has ended now... what do we do with little miss Winters here?" Ben asked.

"If she were putting on an act, we would've caught onto it by now, wouldn't you think? Trust me, I think she's safe to join the other former gang members that invaded my simulation and actually want to help out," I smiled.

"Really and who would they be?" King asked.

"Donnie, Price, and Sharp from the Rollerz, Luz from the Carnales, and Shogo from the Ronin. And I got some good news for you. The planet may be gone, but if we defeat Zinyak, he has time travel at his disposal, so we can change history. Not only that, but Johnny Gat? He's alive and on Zinyak's ship! Those guys all flooded into my simulation from his mind... I guess that was his way of saying he knows I'm here and needs my help," I smiled as I saw the door appear for me.

"Okay, who goes in there first?" King asked.

"Let Tanya go in first. Then you and me walk in there together. Then we can go about trying to figure out how to save Johnny," I smiled. Tanya then proceeded in first, then me and King and I felt myself wake up with a smile.

"Huh? Where am I? It's all dark and sweaty wherever it is..." said the voice of someone that was messing around in my bra. I fished my finger in and picked her up, Tanya looking surprised at this, but no less ditzy. "Wow! You're so big in reality!" Tanya gawked.

"So, when we go about saving Johnny, how are we going to explain these other guys here? Besides, Shogo, you're probably the one he hates the most," Shaundi said to him.

"Why me?" Shogo asked.

"Because you and your men killed his girlfriend Aisha. And I have a hunch that will be his personal hell in his simulation. Any luck so far on that, Kinzie?" I asked her.

"It's still heavily encrypted... I think I could use some kind of assistance... anyone here know anything about computers and hacking? Particularly you guys?" Kinzie asked, looking at the shrunken gang members.

"Um... I know a bit about hacking. I did it during downtime when I wasn't running the Ronin," Shogo said as he stepped up to the plate and he helped Kinzie, both of them starting to hack furiously until, after a few moments, pay dirt.

"Hah! Got it! He's apparently in an endless loop with a girl at a house with many guys carrying swords... this has got to be what you mentioned, boss!" Kinzie admitted to me.

"Okay, I'm going into the Simulation. Time to rescue my best friend," I said with seriousness as I entered the Simulation and sighed and closed my eyes.


	9. Welcome Back, Johnny Gat

**Chapter 9**

When I was about to enter the simulation, everyone joined by me and they looked a bit worried for me when I was getting hooked up.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked them.

"You're going to need to jack into Johnny's mind directly because of his mind being heavily secured. But because of that, we'll be sitting ducks and Zinyak will know that we're rescuing Johnny. He's sure to pull out all the stops when that happens. And we don't really feel comfortable about this," Kinzie said.

"Zat does sound troubling. But keep in mind, some of us have super powers now. I think we can handle Zinyak if he were to send the cavalry at us," I said with a smile.

"Still, we don't think it's a good idea... especially because most of us don't know him," Kinzie frowned.

"Actually, the majority of us have met him before in the past, such as myself and my tiny friends here," tiny Shaundi smiled from the desk with the other tiny members of our group.

"Who is this Johnny Gat again?" Tanya asked.

"You used to know him in the past, but your memories seemed to get wiped when you broke free from Zinyak's control, Tanya," Luz frowned at her.

"Really?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah... anyways, do what you need to do. I'll bring Johnny back and then we'll head out to defeat Zinyak himself," I said with a smile.

"Okay... any idea what may be in Johnny's simulation, boss?" King asked me with a smirk.

"Knowing Johnny, it'll be a Freckle Bitch's or something involving Aisha," I said, my eyes going blank as I remembered a bit about Johnny, my best friend.

* * *

 _Johnny Gat is my oldest friend and my mentor. He saved my ass numerous times, I saved his ass numerous times. I thought he had been killed on that crashing plane by the Syndicate, but now that I know he's alive, I will stop at nothing to get him back._

* * *

And what was Johnny Gat's simulation styled like? I noticed that I was a bit lesser in terms of quality and I looked almost like a cartoon, same with Johnny when I saw him rush after Aisha getting kidnapped by the Ronin. "Ah! Johnny! Help!" Aisha said, her voice sounding a bit lesser in quality than I remembered as I tried to talk to Johnny.

"Johnny! Are you okay?!" I asked him, me noticing my voice had a filter to it as well.

"No I'm not! They took Aisha! We need to rush off to her house!" Johnny exclaimed as we went through the place and I started to punch some bad guys with my super strength, Johnny looking impressed by my power.

"Damn girl, that's some good moves! Let's move out!" Johnny said as we rushed down the street and proceeded down into the area that the Rollerz once inhabited and we moved through the streets and killed more Ronin until we reached her house. I already knew what happened in that house and was prepared. I rushed in first and saw Jyunichi with a blade by a tied up Aisha. With no time to waste, I zoomed at Jyunichi and smacked his face into the wall, making him drop the katana and get dazed long enough for me to untie Aisha from her ropes.

"Aisha, get away from here, it's not safe!" I said to her, Aisha listening and going to a different room in the house while Johnny joined me and we stared down Jyunichi, who got up from the ground and picked his katana up again... but not before I did something to him that made Johnny gasp. I picked up the katana with my mind and, while it was conducting electricity, I stabbed it right into Jyunichi's chest, him giving a gurgle of death before falling.

"Johnny! You saved me!" I heard Aisha say from the other room as she rushed out and hugged him, Johnny sighing and crying a bit.

"I remember now... this didn't happen... this isn't how it went down... but I'm finally done with this ever-lasting nightmare... I can finally wake up..." Johnny said as he immediately disappeared from the simulation, which in turn made me wake up from me infiltrating his simulation.

"So? Were you right?" Pierce smirked.

"A combination of Aisha and a side scroller beat-'em up," I smiled.

"Nice aesthetic," Donnie smirked as I went for the giant mech and looked at Kinzie with a smirk.

"Let me at that 'power armor' as you call it, K," I smiled at her.

"Got the guns working perfectly since your last usage, so give 'em hell," Kinzie smiled at me.

"With utmost pleasure, hehe," I snickered as I got into the mech and Kieth drove the ship to a different part of the Mothership, which was actually near the middle area.

"Okay, knowing that Johnny was under heavy security, my guess is that he must be in solitary confinement. Get going there with the map I've provided you with. It'll tell you the layout of the ship and where to go," Kinzie said to me.

"Roger that, Double K. Infiltrating Dixieland effective immediately," I said with a smile, using my own military slang to confuse Zinyak in case he were listening in.

"What are you talking about?" Shaundi asked.

"She's using ,military code," Asha said.

"Ah, now I got it," Kinzie smiled.

I then proceeded through the complex and saw a bunch of Zin rushing towards some different area in the place, me noting that there were already some Zin bodies that were in a line almost. "I think I found Johnny's trail," I smiled as I started to kill some Zin myself, me entering the area that was Johnny's cage, me noting he wasn't in there. "Dangit, he's not here. But there is still some Zin bodies lining a trail. Proceeding to follow," I said.

"Roger that," Kinzie smirked as I went forward some more and I saw that I was now in the area that held the containment units.

"So many containment units... do you think that they're all trapped in personal hell?" I asked.

"I don't know... but considering what our fates were, I wouldn't be surprised... we need to save them too, but I'd need time to find out how," Kinzie said.

"I agree with Kinzie for a change. Those are all innocent people, most likely. They could even help us defeat the Zin when we finally make a move on Zinyak," Matt said.

"Hey, I like the sound of that! I'll help out anyway I can," Pierce smirked.

I then heard Zinyak's voice over the PA systems of the ship. "Attention all armed guards! Subject A-2901 is in Sector 9. This is a kill order. Repeat, this is a kill order! Do not let him escape alive!" I heard Zinyak say as I saw I was only a door away from Johnny. I saw the words above the door said Sector 9.

"Time to bust through," I said as I tried to ram the door open, but I was surprised that it didn't work! I then got a different idea.

"Well, time to use my powers through the robot," I smirked as I used Telekinesis on the door and forced them open while bending the door at the same time.

"Take that, door," I smiled as I then went into the room and continued forward, seeing a door being jammed by the body of a Zin soldier as well as numerous Zin troops dead on the other side of the door. I instinctively got out of the mech and smiled wider than ever when I saw my old pal appear. I didn't even care about him being naked. And he didn't care either. He was just smirking at me while he smashed a Zin's head with a spike.

"Johnny! I'm so happy to see you're okay!" I smirked at him.

"It's not just me that's okay, boss," Johnny smiled as I only then noticed something in his hair.

"Hold it, don't tell me... Aisha is in your hair?" I smiled with giddiness.

"You're as sharp as ever, Jeanie. Couldn't expect less," Aisha smiled from there, her also being naked, but the hair on Johnny's head covering her body for the most part.

"Thanks for saving me from that hellhole of a memory loop, Jeanie... tell me, how long have I been in that state?" Johnny asked.

"For over 5 years. We took over Steelport, stopped a nuke from destroying the White House, and I became the president of America... that is, until Zinyak blew it up," I frowned.

"Yeah, I kinda figured he'd do that at some point. But at least you weren't on it when it happened," Johnny said.

We then proceeded back to the mech and I let Johnny and Aisha pilot it while I followed them with my super powers, all of us getting back to the ship while slaying over a hundred Zin troops and us escaping soon after.

"So Johnny, how did you get kidnapped by Zinyak? We all thought you died on the plane from the Syndicate," Shaundi asked when he was fully clothed along with Aisha.

"Well, I was on there doing my thing, dodging bullets, sliced a guy's head with his own knife, protected myself from a machine gun by using someone's corpse to shield me, then smashed that guy's head in... but then Zinyak came out of nowhere. He apparently thought I was the only person on Earth who could come close to defeating him, so he attacked me and kidnapped me. And now I want to live in the here and now instead of in the past," Johnny said.

"Yeah... by the way Johnny? There's some people that'd like to meet you... and one of them wants to not be killed when you see him," King said, Johnny looking confused at that.

"And who would they be?" he asked.

"Former gang members from previous gangs that Magnifique defeated. By the way, that last name sounds a bit ironic that you became the best of the best," Luz said from Shaundi's area, her appearing from her hand along with the other gang members appearing from behind the computers.

"Hmm... Luz, Tanya, Sharp, Price, Donnie, and... oh... he's the one, isn't he?" Johnny asked when he saw Shogo.

"Listen Johnny, I wasn't the one to give the order to kill Asha. That was all Jyunichi. I was just in charge of trying to kill you and Jeanie. I had no idea that Aisha was involved in all of that," Shogo said.

"If you want to apologize to anyone, apologize to my girl, not me," Johnny frowned as he picked Aisha off of his hair and placed her down by Shogo.

"I'm... I'm uh... I'm sorry..." Shogo said, obviously a bit shy in front of her. Couldn't blame him.

"It's fine. Besides, you didn't kill me. It was Jyunichi. But now that I'm alive again, that really doesn't matter... I mean sure, I'm extremely tiny now, but it's better than complete death," Aisha admitted.

"I still don't know what the heck you're all talking about, but I'm liking this big boy a lot," Tanya smiled, looking at King with flirty eyes, which made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh... what's with Winters?" Johnny asked.

"She had to fight Zinyak to join our gang, as she was heavily programmed into King's simulation. She managed to fight Zinyak's influence and become free again, at the cost of complete loss of memory of who she was before... that and she has her mind regressed to that of a teenager," I smiled.

"Duh! That's cause I am a teenager! 19 and counting," Tanya smiled.

"Last I checked, you were 25 in the simulation," Shaundi smiled.

"Enough talking? We need to figure out a way to stop Zinyak, rescue everyone trapped on his Mothership that are stuck in those god-awful simulations, and save our planet once and for all. So how are we going to go about this?" I asked.

"Well, I think I could come up with something... I may be able to do something to the overall simulation servers Zinyak possesses and corrupt them heavily with CID's help, but I'll need some time to develop a full plan," Kinzie said.

"In the meantime, I think that we should get some people to join me in the Simulation for a bit of fun time. Primarily those without powers so I can give them a super dose," I smiled.

"That'd be freaking sweet, I won't deny," Pierce smirked.


	10. The Betrayal

**Chapter 10**

After I entered the simulation again, I saw that everyone was joining me left and right minus the tiny members of our team and we all entered the simulation. "Okay, time to go and make our plan... I have an idea of how to screw up everyone's simulation, but we'll need to go to this simulation's version of my old workshop first," Kinzie said.

"Say no more, we're going," I smiled as I picked up some pedestrians and absorbed their energy, giving it to all of my allies by touching all of them, which they smirked at when they all each got a different power. Kieth got fire palm, Kinzie got an enhanced mind for telekinesis, Pierce got a mind control blast, Johnny got a quake move, and Matthew got a shield like Tanya did, only his was electrical.

"Okay, time to go and meet up for the mission," I said, us all rushing over there with our speed and jumps (no more need for cars now!) and we all met up there.

"How are we going to do this again?" Asha asked.

"Well, we just need to set up some kind of connection to the main motherboard and then we can get to all of the simulations and break everyone in the ship out at once," King said... but then Matt gave us some bad news. News that we didn't want right now.

"We may have a bad time with that! Zin are approaching us! They're surrounding the entire warehouse!" Matt exclaimed.

"So? We can take them on. What have they got to throw at us?" I smiled.

"Uh, may want to rethink that, boss," Kinzie said as she showed us the camera footage outside and I gasped. They were bringing in an entire army with tanks, UFOs, armored cars, even some kind of strange weapon that I didn't know what it could do.

"Be careful of that weapon there, guys, we have no idea what it could do," I said as I rushed out of the place myself and started to barrel through the baddies all on my lonesome, which actually made it painful for me when some kind of strange barrier appeared and my legs fell out from under me. "What ze hell was zat?!" I groaned as I got up and tried to let loose with my fire palm, only for air to come out and nothing else.

"Dammit! It's a suppression bomb of some kind! They've locked out our powers temporarily!" Kinzie exclaimed.

"Then it looks like we'll have to handle them the old fashioned way," I frowned as I took out my rocket launcher and started to blow up the Zin left and right, starting with their tanks first before then shooting the remaining small fry with my silenced SMG guns. My allies soon got out of the place and they looked panicked.

"We need to get out of here!" Asha said.

"Okay, Matthew, Asha, and I will get out of here and help you from the outside!" Kieth said as he left the simulation first and then was followed by Matthew and Asha.

"Now let's get to the roof. There's a helicopter up there we can use," Shaundi said, Johnny, Kinzie and me following her while King and Pierce stayed on the ground level.

"We'll get in our escape car, guys! You cover us!" Pierce said from the ground.

"Alright, then let's do it!" I said, me taking the controls of the helicopter and showing my skills at piloting the flying machine. I sent rounds at any Zin that chased after the duo and continued to pepper them all the way through the city. But then, something happened.

"GAH! We've been hit! We're going down!" Kinzie exclaimed as I manned the controls and gritted my teeth.

"No we're not!" I exclaimed as I tried to force my powers back in me by any means necessary. And after growling and seething for 3 seconds, I felt them all flood back. I then forced the helicopter to hover in the air with Telekinesis.

"Whew... you saved us, boss... thanks..." Johnny smiled at me.

"Nothing to it... now let's go after King and Pierce," I said, me telling the copter to get down to ground level gently. And after we did so, we saw we were right in front of Genki's funhouse. And what was in the lot begging for us to steal it? "Genki's personal getaway car?! Oh hell yeah! Let's go for a fun murder time!" I smiled as I got in the back seat and I let Kinzie drive for a chance, our group taking care of any Zin that tried to come in our way with our rocket launchers.

"So what's the plan now, Double K?" I asked my friend.

"Well, I think I know how to access the Zin Motherboard for the simulations. All we need to do is get a cipher key, get CID's help to install it, then wreck the simulation," Kinzie smiled. But then I gasped when I saw something in the sky that looked troubling.

"Uh... Anyone else see that giant red dot in the sky?" I asked, me gasping when a giant alien zoomed down and smashed against the hood of the car, me immediately recognizing it with a growl.

"Zinyak..." I growled as I then tried to hit him with a fire blast, me managing to hit him, but in the shoulder. He was fast and he dodged it easily! And what did he do next? Grabbed Kinzie by the face, slammed her into the car hood, and then jumped into the sky!

"NOOO! KINZIE!" I exclaimed in fury and distress at the same time.

"JEANIE! You and the others need to get out of the simulation NOW!" Shaundi exclaimed as I felt my mind wake up and I gasped awake when I saw Shaundi unhook me.

"What ze fuck is going on, Shaundi?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"We were fucking set up! King and Pierce are knocked unconscious, Kinzie's unable to get out of the simulation, and Matt, Kieth, and Asha are all missing!" Shaundi said with a growl.

"One of our own did this to us... whoever is responsible, I wish I was 6 foot again so I could punch them in the jaw!" Luz growled lowly.

"Did you happen to see anything at all, guys?" I asked them.

"We saw Kieth David stuff Matt and Asha in one of the lockers. He then went below deck and entered a secret simulation. I bet you anything that he's now working with Zinyak! How else would the Zin know how close you were?" Donnie asked.

"Dammit..." I growled. But then, I heard a noise coming from nearby. The sound of a laser cutting through metal. "Fucking hell! How messed up are we to have armed forces in OUR SHIP?!" I growled as I picked up the nearest alien weaponry and got ready. Ready to defend the ship and my friends. Once they burst through, I introduced them to my friend in Telekinesis, knocking all of them in the air and across the room while absorbing their energy at the same time.

"These guys keep getting easier to kill, even in the real world," I said as I moved onto the lower deck and started to attack the Zin in there, me managing to kill a ton of them as well as a Murderbot with a single freeze blast and shattering their bodies with my SMG weapons, which were both alien tech. But then I felt the whole ship heave underneath us, me immediately getting a bad feeling.

"We need to get to the bridge!" Johnny exclaimed as he and I ventured in there while Shaundi stayed behind to watch the smaller people. And when we got to the bridge, I was gobsmacked.

"Is that... the fricking... sun?!" I asked in shock.

"I think it is," Johnny gawked as I noticed Jake by the pilot area.

"Jake! Do you know what's going on?" I asked him.

"Indeed I do. A Zin Transport has latched itself onto the ship and is dragging us to certain doom. I suggest going to the back of the ship in the cargo bay to find a strange heat signature that may be used to combat the Zin," he said.

"Understood! Anything in return for helping?" I asked him.

"To pleasure Shaundi," he said, throwing me off guard.

"Um... maybe he can do me, but I know the bigger me wouldn't like that," I heard little Shaundi say from behind me as I saw that King and Pierce had woken up and they got the tiny members of our crew along with Shaundi and two things that I knew were trouble.

"Those are the heat signatures. Nice going, friends!" Jake smirked.

"Bombs. And they're set to blow... you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Johnny smiled at me.

"You guys stay here and defend the ship from any further intrusion. Jake, you're in charge of our smaller friends in the meantime. You can fuck tiny Shaundi in private once the transport is toast," I said to him.

"Understood, President," he said to me.

"Come on, boss! To the ship!" Johnny exclaimed as we headed down to the air lock and saw some more aliens trying to get in through there, which we immediately answered to by shooting them in their faces and nuts, me surprised they all had nuts.

"You'd think there would be at least one female Zin member, no?" I asked Johnny as we moved through the place until we found a cool crate and I smiled at what it held. The alien version of a lightweight full auto machine gun!

"Let's find the biggest, brightest thing in the ship. That's bound to be the power source!" Johnny said, me rushing through the place and shooting everything to bits with the laser mini gun until we reached a room that I smiled at.

"I believe we just found the brightest part of the ship! I'll plant a bomb there and at a place that looks important," I said to him as I proceeded through and zoomed right past the Zin, making them fly in the air from the shock wave of my super speed before I placed the bomb. I then jumped to the upper level and saw what looked to be a control panel with 3 Zin members working it.

"Time to pay the pimp, bitches!" I exclaimed like a madwoman as I killed them before they could even pull out their guns. I then placed the bomb and jumped off the top level and down to Johnny's, us immediately seeing the first bomb explode. "Time to book it. Bye bye, aliens! I'll see you in hell!" I exclaimed at them as I grabbed Johnny's arm and zoomed us down to our ship's air lock and me immediately closing it up once we got through... but not before we happened to get a last-minute guest on our ship. One of Zinyak's goons.

"Now, what should we do with you, hm? How important are you to your lord Zinyak?" I asked him as I stood on his head and on his back to prevent any issues while our ship immediately got freed from the transport, me getting feedback from Shaundi.

"Okay, I'm flying this ship over to the moon instead of Zinyak's ship. No fucking way will he think to look there for us," Shaundi said.

"Good idea, hon. Are Asha and Matt awake yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they just woke up. Now to take the fight to Kieth David. Why the hell would he up and turn on us for no reason?" Pierce asked.

"Unless Kieth David was contacted by Zinyak personally, we have to go with the assumption he planned this in advance. Until then, I'm going in to face him alone. You guys stay on the ship and monitor me and Kinzie. And for frick's sake, find out where Kieth David's pod is! I want to punch him in the face the moment he wakes up," I growled at everyone.

"Understood, boss. Wait... I'm getting a transmission from your simulation... here's the transmission," Matt said as he played a recorded message.

"All people are invited to the inaugural speech of President Kieth David. Attendance is mandatory. Thank you for your time and remember, Zinyak is your overlord," the computer transmission said.

"Hah! Well if he thinks it's mandatory, then I think I'll go and crash it myself," I smiled as I went to the simulation chair and the others looked at me with a smile.

"Be careful, Jeanie. We don't want you to end up like Kinzie," Shogo said.

"Don't worry about me, Shogo. It's you guys I'm worried about," I admitted to them as I closed my eyes and I entered my simulation.


	11. VP Kieth David VS President Magnifique

**Chapter 11**

Once I entered the simulation, I made sure to make my spawning point be by the inaugural speech so I could listen in from afar and slowly make my way to the crowd. And then I heard Kieth start to flap his lips. "My fellow Americans, it is a great honor to be your leader," he started to say to the simulated humans. "Now everyone keeps on saying how a man can be great. Well I have to ask, who is better? Lord Zinyak, or President Magnifique? Honestly I think they're a lot alike. They share more in common than you'd think. Money, fame, power, and a surprising interest in Jane Eyre," Kieth said, me gasping at that last part.

"How ze heck did he know zat? My secret is in jeopardy..." I said to myself as I worked my way from the back of the crowd.

"But if you believe in me, tell me that Zinyak is the one to go with. He will save humanity, just you wait," Kieth said, me growling as I simply mowed through the rest of the crowd with a ground quake, the people getting flown everywhere as I growled at Kieth angrily.

"Like how you screwed over all of your allies?! You almost killed us from exposure to sunlight at a very uncomfortable distance!" I exclaimed at him.

"Listen, Jeanie, you don't understand. Zinyak told me that he can bring back Earth and humanity. All I have to do is kill you," Kieth said with a smile.

"He's fucking lying to you, Kieth. He can't resurrect the dead! I mean, hell, if it were as easy as that, then all of these coded humans should be given that honor too. By the way, saying your speech to a bunch of computer programs? That's just sad as all hell," I frowned at him, him glaring at that while I kept talking. "If it were up to me, if I had to choose between saving the Earth and killing the one responsible for its death, I'd have a difficult fucking time choosing which to do. Zinyak killed all those people, Kieth, not me," I growled at him.

Kieth then looked to be conflicted by what I said and he looked at me with an unsure expression as a duo of Zin appeared from the air and shot a power suppression grenade at the ground, me knowing I was without powers and not caring as the Zin members grabbed onto my arms. "You want to ruin the only chance to save humanity? If we kill Zinyak, we can use his time travel to go back in time and change history, save the Earth, and everyone can live happily ever after. But if you kill me, you support the ideals of a man that would rather kill than make peace with anyone," I frowned at him.

Kieth growled and snarled before he drew his pistol and shot the two Zin directly through their faces. "Fine, we'll do things your way, 'Magnifique'," Kieth growled as he was about to approach me before I saw someone appear from behind him. Someone I knew was trouble.

"KIETH! BEHIND YOU!" I exclaimed, him turning around and trying to shoot at Zinyak, but getting knocked to the ground with one swipe of the giant lizard man's fists.

"Poor Kieth David. We had a deal, didn't we? Now what to do with the both of you?... Ah, enjoy your new eternal hell. And you can join him, miss President, hahaha!" Zinyak laughed as I saw my body leave out of nowhere and I gasped awake at my new location.

"So... zis is Kieth David's personal hell, is it? Matthew! Can you hear me?..." I asked aloud, wondering if he could hear me. "D-Darn... I hope this situation isn't going to end up with my butt on the ground," I groaned, trying hard not to swear. I then moved around a corner and saw something that made me confused. Kieth David was fighting with a white guy of incredible muscular strength and... he kinda looked hot! But the muscly guy? He got his ass handed to him all while I heard him saying things to Kieth.

"Come on, Kieth! Snap out of it! You're being controlled!" the guy said, me gasping at that. No wonder Kieth would suddenly betray all of us! He'd been mind controlled to do Zinyak's bidding! I rushed in and connected a super-speedy punch to Kieth's face, sending him into the door and making him a bit woozy from the punch.

"Whoa... who are you?" the guy asked.

"Jeanie Magnifique. And you are Kieth David's conscience, I assume?" I smiled.

"That's right. Name's Roddy Piper," he said as I noticed Kieth David clutching his head.

"RGH! G-GET OUTTA MY... HEEAARRGH!" Kieth exclaimed as I looked at Roddy with a frown.

"What's causing him to try and attack you?" I asked him.

"The top of this radio tower has an antenna that's controlling his mind. Making him think everyone's out to get him," Roddy said as he trapped Kieth in a headlock and I saw that me hurting Kieth managed to allow Roddy to subdue him now.

"You keep him occupied, I'll take care of that antenna," I said as I activated something I had back on the ship when I first saw the Earth get destroyed and hadn't gotten a chance to use. The Saint Wings, as I called them. I then flew into the air and made it to the rooftop in only a few seconds, me seeing that the antenna was being protected by a shield generated by some CID robots. "Time to take out the trash," I smiled as I shot a freeze blast at the CID bots and smirked at how all of them froze up and fell to the ground, which allowed me to finish the job by shooting them with my SMG guns, the shield evaporating after the last CID died.

"You did it! The shield's down! Now destroy the antenna! Quickly! He's about to break this hold!" Roddy exclaimed from the bottom of the place, me listening and smashing my fist through the side of the antenna, my hand then switching to fire power as I sent numerous blasts inside the machine while pulling cords out left and right. The antenna then actually had the top blow off after that, which gave me the go-ahead to get back down to Roddy and me to start questioning Kieth, me seeing he had been completely freed from mind control.

"Tell me, Kieth. Where is Zinyak keeping Kinzie?" I asked him.

"He's... keeping her... in 50's... sitcom... hell..." Kieth sighed heavily as I saw a door appear nearby.

"Okay, since you were mind controlled this whole time, I'll forgive your actions so long as you don't do anything like this again, Kieth. And you allow me to punch your face when you wake up, got it?" I asked him as I helped him over to the door, him having an obvious limp.

"Point taken... just so you know... I was being controlled... once Zinyak contacted me while we were in the simulation, I felt my mind go blank... only by you using logic was I able to wake up temporarily..." Kieth admitted.

"Well now we're going to get back our only hope we have left," I said as I got him out of the door and I saw I woke up back on the ship.

"So? Did you stop Kieth?" Asha asked me.

"If by 'stop Kieth', you mean saved him from alien mind control that caused him to do all this shit, then yes. Had to go into his own personal hell to free him," I said to my allies as I heard a sound coming from nearby and heard it coming from the loading dock.

"Let's get over there," I said, me getting there first and seeing Kieth getting out of a simulation machine that was hidden in one of the ammo boxes.

"Okay, go ahead and punch me," Kieth said. I then did the deed and punched him in the cheek, holding back a bit because of super powers, but Kieth still felt a bit of pain from that.

"Okay, now how do we get into Kinzie's brain to combat the terror we both share?" I asked.

"You mean the 50's sitcom?" Matthew asked, me groaning and blushing at that as Johnny looked confused.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I couldn't swear, I couldn't punch, I couldn't even walk correctly! I had to say all the swear words in my head in order to break my mind out of the simulation before Zinyak put me in a bigger playground," I said.

"What do you mean, couldn't walk correctly?" Shaundi asked. I groaned and sighed heavily as I demonstrated how the simulation had me walk, everyone busting a gut from laughing when they saw that.

"Yeah, haha, go ahead and laugh it up, Kinzie's going through the same torture, so if we're done having fun, it's time to get serious. Matthew, you're in charge of getting me into Kinzie's mind. Anyone else wish to join me?" I asked.

"I think I'll join you," King said with a smile.

"Me too," Pierce smiled.

"Okay, so I'm sending 3 people into Kinzie's mind, got it. Remember that Kinzie has to be the last to leave her mind or you'll all be stuck there," Matthew said.

"We understand this, Matthew, just do the deed already," I sighed at him.


	12. The Girls Who Hate the Fifties

**Chapter 12**

Once I reentered the simulation, Matt told me of what to expect. "According to Kieth David, the location of Kinzie's simulation is a set of coding. But I have no bloody clue about where it goes," Matt said.

"I have an idea. Get Jake in the simulation and download the codes to him. He'll lead me there soon after," I smiled.

"Got it, sending Jake in to meet you," Matt said, me waiting for a bit before the CID Jake appeared before me and I smiled. "Okay, CID, I'm going to input the codes into your system," Matt said.

"Okay, I'm ready... Ayayayayayayayayaya!" Jake immediately exclaimed afterwards.

"Jake! Is something the matter?" I asked him.

"I don't know... oh my! H-Here I go! Quick! Follow me!" Jake exclaimed as he started to fly off into a different area, me following after him as we went through the place until we came upon a wall, Jake scanning it to reveal a picture of a bunny.

"What is this, Matt?" I asked.

"I don't know... but I think it's a hidden passage to Kinzie's simulation," Matt said with a bit of confusion on his end as well.

"Okay, don't know what Kinzie thinks about bunnies, but I'm going to touch it," I said as I touched it with my power arm and a door opened for me, both Jake and I entering it soon after to see a sight that was amazing. It was a large room with a giant cluster of different dots and things all jumbled together! "Magnifique... this place is so cool... can you tell me what this is, Jake?" I asked the little robot.

"This seems to be an area where all the simulations interconnect. I think I may have found Kinzie's simulation in particular already. She's trapped in the 50's again," Jake said.

"Connect me, please? I promise I can get you compensation for this," I smiled at Jake.

"I would like to have a date with Asha," Jake said.

"Um... sure, fine... just so long as it's a normal date," Asha said on the outside.

"Very well. Connecting you to Kinzie's simulation," Jake said, my body disappearing and then reappearing back in the 50's simulation I hated with a passion.

"Ugh, not this flippin' place again. Okay, time to find Kinzie. Matthew? Can you hear me?" I asked aloud.

"Yes, I can hear you. Just so you know, this simulation has locked out all weaponry for you, minus your powers. You'll need to make due with what you got while you locate Kinzie... wait... just located her! She's... tending a flower garden?" Matt said with a bit of confusion.

I then saw her and noticed she was acting strangely. "Double K? What's going on here?" I asked her, wondering if she was being mind controlled.

"Ah, you must be one of the neighbors, ain'tcha? Care to help me plant some begonias? They smell divine," Kinzie smiled widely as I noted she wore a poodle skirt, which I remember her telling me she thought they were the devil's ass of clothes.

"Not acting like yourself, eh? Maybe this'll sort you out," I said as I slapped her across the face, wondering if that'd do anything.

"AGH! H-HELP! They're keeping me at... Ci... Al..." Kinzie said the last bit barely audibly before it disappeared.

"Dammit! It was a clone! She said Ci Al... you think she meant City Hall?" I asked Matt.

"Very well possible... wait... I'm detecting a very powerful energy signal there... it's Cyrus Temple! What the hell is he doing in this simulation?" Matthew asked aloud.

"Most likely because Kinzie hates his guts," I frowned.

"Anyways, get going over there. I found a weapon that I can give you that can be used without breaking the rules," Matt said, me rushing over there with super speed to see a very young-looking Cyrus Temple giving a speech with Kinzie standing next to him with a blank expression. I then saw a crate by the statue in the center of the viewing area and opened it, me wondering what it contained. And when I got it, I heard some thumping from the gun I wielded before I fired it, shocked to see sound waves come out of it that managed to make everyone around dance to it!

"A music gun?! Matt, you are a genius!" I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the compliment. Okay, in order to free Kinzie from Cyrus's control, you'll need to rewire the loudspeakers around the city hall to play music instead of his awful voice," Matt said to me as I started to run to the different loud speakers at the four street corners and I started to rewire them. The music I decided to play? Hawaiian surf music, which was pretty much the only music from the 50s that I liked.

I then started to get some interference from some propaganda trucks and immediately froze them with a blast of my ice fist. I then turned on my music gun and was astounded by what came out of it. Dubstep music! And the music managed to slice right through the ice and cause the trucks to explode in less than 15 seconds! "Magnifique! This gun is awesome! I hereby dub thee, Sir Dubstep Gun," I smiled at my new favorite weapon as I then moved on to the other loud speakers, rewiring them to the same channel while taking out the rest of the propaganda trucks that tried to impede my progress. I then proceeded back into the town square to see Cyrus confused about everyone dancing, including me as I began to dance as well.

"What's going on?" he asked in confusion.

"I thought this was a party, no? Come on, Kinzie! Join the party! Let the music free you!" I smiled with an enticing voice, causing Kinzie to snap out of her trance and to jump off the stage with a smile. She then started to dance with the widest smile I'd seen on her in quite some time. We shared a lot of musical taste with each other and Hawaiian surf music was one of her favorites.

"That does it! Come here you little runt!" Cyrus exclaimed as he tried to pull his machine gun on me, but I grabbed his body with telekinesis and sent him flying into the town's statue as well as into one of the nearby buildings, hearing some shattering bones in the process.

"Now that I've got you softened up, let's dance," I smiled at Cyrus as I forced his body to dance on the ground with my telekinesis, Kinzie smiling and laughing at the pain he suffered.

"AGH! MY LEGS! STOP THIS! I BEG OF YAAAGH!" he exclaimed in agony with every step I made him take with his shattered kneecap.

"Just let Kinzie go and I'll stop the pain, Cyrus. Okay?" I smiled at him.

"Like hell I'd do that! I have my orders to keep her here forever!" he exclaimed.

"What a shame... then I'll give this honor to Kinzie," I smiled as I gave her the Dubstep Gun and she smiled at it.

"This is for the beeep poodle skirt, Cyrus!" she exclaimed at him with a maniacal laugh as she started to slice him to ribbons with the gun's powerful beats, me smiling when he was nothing but a mangled heap of coded flesh.

"Now let's get out of here, Kinzie. I promise not to mention anything that has happened here, oui?" I smiled at her.

"Thanks, boss... for saving me," Kinzie smiled as I felt our minds wake up and I saw Kinzie smile as she woke up from her simulation.

"Kinzie! You're okay!" Asha smirked.

"Yeah, I am... Matt? Word with you please?" Kinzie asked, looking at him specifically.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Not a mention of what you saw me in, got it? I'll beat you to a pulp if you mention what I wore," Kinzie said.

"Okay, I promise..." Matt smiled as Kinzie started to walk away... and then what did he say? "It was a pretty cute poodle skirt though," he smiled, Me taking the initiative for her and punching Matt in the face for her.

"Don't worry, Kinzie. I got it handled," I smiled at her.

"Dammit... that hurt like hell..." Matt groaned.

"Heh. You deserved it, honestly," Price smiled from the table.

"Hey, where's Johnny and Aisha?" I asked.

"They went below into their own room. They wanted some privacy, most likely to either talk or have some fun," fun Shaundi smiled.

"Okay, Kinzie, King? What was the plan that we were going to do before Zinyak so rudely interrupted?" I asked them.

"Our plan was to overload the simulation so much to the point that it'd cause everyone trapped in simulations on Zinyak's ship to wake up at the same time. If we can do that, then his armies will be scrambled, meaning that we'll have a clear shot at taking him out," King said.

"Sounds like a tall order. Like, 'Paul the giant soda can' tall. But if you have a plan, lay it on us," I smiled, Pierce looking at me with a chuckle.

"I'll get you for that later, boss, I promise," he smiled nonchalantly.

"First you'll need to go into the simulation and find some components. We need to make a special type of key that needs three different components. I can send in some helpers when you do that. I've even done some testings and managed to make miniature simulation chairs for our smaller friends if they want to help out," Kinzie said.

"Really? We can help her out? That sounds like fun," Sharp smirked.

"Yeah! Like, I can totally help out with my fire shield and stuff!" Tanya smiled widely.

"By the way, Kinzie? I promise that, when we're all done with this alien shit and we get the Earth back again, I'll take you to Hawaii for a surfing vacation," I smiled at her, Kinzie smirking and blushing at that.

"Oh, Magnifique, you're too kind to me," she smiled with a giggle.

"Alright, now are we ready? I say we do this now than later," I smiled.

"Right," everyone said at the same time as I reentered my simulation and closed my eyes, wondering who would join me for the fun.


End file.
